A verdade sobre nós dois
by Niril
Summary: De repente as coisas mudam e os dois acabam tendo que conviver.Muito mais próximos do que jamais estiveram será que eles estão prontos pra encarar?
1. Responda o questionário

**_Oi,raios de Sol!Arrumando as c* que essa b* desse site de m* faz . Eu acho que vai ficar inteligível agora. Grata pela atenção e comentem._**

**_Xoxo_**

* * *

Mensagem eletrônica de: adumbledore.

Para: dale-m.

Assunto: Escaners.

Prezada senhorita Mcarthy seu requerimento para um novo escaner foi considerado supérfluo. Agradeço por seu interesse em nos conscientizar da dificuldade de se manter "Essa droga de jornal funcionando",como a senhorita delicadamente colocou. Porém , devido a necessidade de reforma nas baias e arena do clube de hípica e equitação, nossas verbas estão ocupadas.

A diretoria

Ps:Dale pare de mandar e-mail ameaçadores para minha secretária!Ou vou te destituir da direção do jornal.

* * *

Mensagem eletrônica de: dale-m.

Para: malcom-flex.

Assunto:Escaner que eu não tenho mas terei assim que puser meu plano engenhoso em prática!

Malcom pegue a câmera e faça um questionário com alguns alunos do último ano e as minhas amigas. Não quiseram me dar, digo dar pra redação do jornal um escaner novo!

Eu preciso dessas fotos pra mandar pra minha mãe. E é simplesmente muito caro mandar revelar fotos digitais! Se eles não ouvem as minhas reivindicações, vão ouvir as dos outros alunos.

Diga que é pra conseguirmos melhorias no nosso colégio, diga que é porque nós temos que ser ouvidos. Invente qualquer coisa! MUAHUAUHAUHAUHAUHA.

E me trás um capuccino da cafeteria quando voltar sim?Tenho uma reunião com a Marta da coluna de fofoca e estou seca por um café. A propósito, não entreviste a Marta!

Nome

Idade

Gostos

Desgostos

Atividades

Frases

Bichos

Mensagem para direção da escola

Forma de manter contato

xoxo

Mensagem eletrônica de: Malcom-flex.

Para: dale-m.

Assunto:Escaner etc etc...

Sim fofinha,é pra já.

Mensagem eletrônica de: dale-m.

Para: malcom-flex.

Assunto:A palavra com f não!

Não me chame de fofinha seu mentecapto!A Dorcas ta dividindo esse e-mail comigo!

xoxo

Mensagem eletrônica de: malcom-flex.

Para: dale-m.

Assunto: A palavra com f!

Perdão chefinha!Que amigas mesmo?Você não disse.

Ps: Mas Dale quando você vai contar pra elas?Porque eu estou ficando cansado de ter que te beijar debaixo da mesa!E meus cotovelos estão esfolados de você me jogar longe toda vez que alguém aparece.

Mensagem eletrônica de: dale-m.

Para: malcom-flex.

Assunto: Contar ou não contar?Eis a questão!

Darde Malcom!!Você sabe quem são minhas amigas!Marlene e Dorcas!E diga pra elas pedirem um escaner novo também!

Ps: eu vou contar... Quando eu contar, oras!Tudo a seu tempo fofíssimo!

xoxo

Mensagem eletrônica de: malcom-flex.

Para: dale-m.

Assunto:Contar,não existe questão!

Está bem Dale estou indo. A gente se encontra a noite.

Beijos fofinha!

* * *

Câmera on-15h57

Marlene!Posso fazer umas perguntas?A Dale mandou fazer um questionário com os alunos pra eles reclamarem bastante e a diretoria dar um escaner novo pra ela.

_Hum... Está bem. Mas meu cabelo ta bom?Essa blusa me deixa muito pálida não?Espera que eu vou ao banheiro dar uma arrumadela na minha pessoa e já volto._

Câmera off-15h58

* * *

Câmera on-16h22

_Ai me desculpa demorei muito?É que a vadiazinha da Alana tava no banheiro contando altos babados e eu tive que me esconder pra ouvir a conversa dela!Mas já estou pronta!_

Hum... Tudo bem, eu não tinha nada melhor pra fazer da minha vida. Então... Você pode começar dizendo seu nome inteiro.

_Tá.Marlene Scarlet Mckinnon._

Idade?

_Dezessete anos, onze meses e contando. Cruze os dedos!_

Gostos. Tipo as coisas que você mais gosta, não precisa ser uma lista muito longa não, porque depois eu vou editar.

_Ok!Tipo... Seguindo meu nome, vermelho!Vermelho profundo e intenso. Botas de salto alto, micro - mini saias, chocolate-na verdade eu sou meio que viciada!Álgebra, ja..._

HUAUAUAUAUA!Como alguém pode gostar de álgebra?Que coisa mais nerd!

_Não, eu não sou nerd!Talvez cdf!Perdão por ser mais inteligente que você!Como eu dizia... Jazz-simplesmente adoooooooouro Ella Fitzgerald, maxi bags e óculos de sol - sou meio que uma fashion victim, creme hidratante - de preferência Victoria secrets-maquiagem,bijous,perfume-abomino gente fedida! Girassóis e pérolas._

Claro. Gente fedida... Hum... Desgostos agora, por favor.

_Lilás-tipo nem pode ser considerado cor- e pessoas e animais nojentos, cenoura-irrrrrrrrc eternamente!Piercings , aliás , você devia tirar esse piercing da língua! É nojento. Quem vai querer te beijar?_

Eu não...

_Como eu dizia... Ah, sim... História - toda área de humanas na verdade. O barulho irritante que sai direto da boca do Sirius Black - ele costuma dizer que é a voz dele. Meus peitos - são muito grandes,embora os garotos gostem. Sobretudos e guarda chuvas-criações inúteis de moda! Móveis de pinho - são muito horríveis! E... Não dormir nove horas por noite no mínimo. Mais alguma coisa?_

Ahm... O que?Sim, sim!Atividades.

_Você não estava prestando atenção! Hunf! Maravilhoso entrevistador. Clube de artes dramáticas, ler, dormir, clube de danças e - acredite se quiser-tricotar._

Foi você que fez aquele xale verde da Dale então?

_Fui eu sim!Ela adorou!Disse que tem ótimas lembranças por causa dele, eu acho que ele serviu de cafofo pra ela e algum cara!Huauauauauaa!_

Ah, é-é?Hum... Cof cof,bem...continuando... frase que signifique muito pra você,ou,pera ai...deixa eu ler as instruções da Dale...ah sim...algo que você diga com freqüência.

_Hum...!Eu tenho mesmo?_

Não você não é obrigada. É só pra dar um calor humano!Pelo menos é o que a Dale me mandou dizer, eu...

_Não meu filho! A frase é: Eu tenho mesmo?_

Ahm!Hehehe!Certo. Bichos?

_Um gato e um peixe . Gata na verdade. O nome dela é Petit e o peixe dourado chama pois!Huauauaua!Entendeu?Petit pois!_

Não entendi.

_As bolinhas!Gatos comem peixes, tipo... Não?Deixa pra lá!Hunf._

Perdão. Eu trabalho muito duro no jornal e ainda tem a escola!E eu sou um homem, não tem como entender essas piadinhas femininas!

_Nossa!Não precisa ser tão fresco! E você mal é um homem ainda meu filho! Já acabou? Que eu não estou podendo!_

Não!Eu... Argh... Ta. Agora mensagem pra direção da escola.

_Vocês todos deveriam procurar uma consultora de moda. Esses paletós de veludinho com cotovelo de pelica não estão com nada!Huauauauaua!Aliás, ninguém ia ser louco o suficiente de aceitar essa missão impossível!Brincadeira!É pra querer um escaner né?Mas eu também posso fazer minhas próprias reclamações?_

Claro, eu suponho.

_Ótimo!_

_Eu queria um escaner novo!Super necessário!Queria também alertar para o mau gosto da mobília dos quartos... Tipo... Pinho... Alou?E queria dizer também que a sala de ginástica precisa ser melhor gerenciada!O Sirius Black reserva todos os horários pro time imbecil de futebol dele e o professor de educação física deixa, mas ai, quando eu vou marcar horário pras meninas da aula de dança não consigo!Isso é super injusto!O time de futebol não é mais importante que o de dança, mas o professor Leônidas não concorda comigo!Isso porque o maldito time de futebol sequer ganha campeonato, eles são tipo... Os piores ever!E..._

Hum... Marlene, eu acho que é o suficiente!Só falta mais uma. Forma de manter contato. Pode ser seu e-mail, número do celular se você quiser endereços na internet e coisas assim.

_Como seu eu fosse contar pra você!Quem precisa ter já tem, né benzinho. Sem mencionar que todos já sabem onde eu moro e se eu bem conheço a Dale ela vai colocar isso no jornal também não vai?_

Bem,você conhece a Dale. Quanto mais barulho melhor!Nós moramos no colégio Marlene, é lógico que nós sabemos onde você mora!Seria estranho se não soubéssemos!

_Você me entendeu!Já acabamos?_

Sim.

_Maravilha!Tenho que encontrar o Todd!_

Você viu a Dorcas?

_Deve ta se amassando com o Lupin por ai. Tchauzinho._

Tchau.

Ai ai Dale,você me arranja cada uma. Doida de pedra mas que...comissão de frente!!

Câmera off-16h40


	2. Continue respondendo

Mensagem de Lenita-99956578

Dale,tipo...alou!Você não vai publicar essa sua pesquisa psicodoida no jornal vai?Eu meio que me exaltei em algumas partes. Oo

Aquele cretino do Sirius Black me tira do sério!Ele sequer é o capitão do time não deveria poder marcar nada em lugar nenhum!O James Potter que devia,alias não devia porque eles são tão ruins que deviam deixar todos os horários vagos pra mim que pelo menos ganho alguns prêmios pra essa escola!

De qualquer forma!Você realmente precisa desse escaner??

Mudando super de assunto... Que pão é esse?!Malcom!Gato!Foi com ele que você se amassou loucamente no xale verde né?Você não vale nada sua perva do mal!Me conta tudo depois porque eu te contei da vez que o Todd pegou nos meus peitos!E piercing na língua?Ele não é meio... Tipo... Nerd de computador não?

Xoxo

Mensagem de Dale-89110245

Len cala boca!! Você perdeu a atividade mesoencefálica de vez? Ou falando de modo que você entenda...despirocou o cabeção de vez? De que é que você ta falando? Eu e o Malcom?? Mas que ele é gostosissimo ele é né, não?! Com aquela pele branca de quem fica até altas horas jogando Dungeons & Dragons! O meu eu masculino!! O piercing foi uma fase de rebeldia, agora ele tem medo de tirar e doer ou ficar um furo eterno, sei lá.

Hum... Mas tipo.. nada a ver!

E o Todd pegou nos seus peitos acidentalmente! Escorregar de bêbado e agarrar seus peitos pra não dar de cara no chão não conta como perversão!

E sim eu vou publicar no jornal, mas relaxa! Ta comigo ta com Deus, eu mando o Malcom editar... O que eu achar que deve ser editado! Hehe.

Não volto cedo pro dormitório hoje heim? Muita coisa pra fazer... A maldita da Marta não consegue revelar a foto da Lalis pegando na buzanfa do professor de educação de física (incompetente nem um pouco né?).

Xoxo

* * *

Mensagem de Dale-89110245

Malcom você é um energúmeno! A Lene ta desconfiando de que você é você! Tipo... Assim não dá! O que você falou pra ela? Você não comentou nada certo?

Entreviste só os alunos do último ano que tem algum encargo e a Dorcas. O James que é capitão do time de futebol, a Lilly que é líder da atlética, o Remo que representa a hípica (maldito ladrão de verbas) , a Lene do clube de artes e...o Sirius pra encher a Lene! Huauauauaua!

xoxo

Mensagem de Malcom-3101245

Dale, fofinha, sua amiga é biruta!

Ela falou, eu falei não importa... Quem precisa falar é você, falar sobre nós dois!

Achei o Sirius, vou começar o questionário.

Até de noite fofinha!

Ps: a cafeteria está sem café.Oo

* * *

Câmera on-16h59

Pode começar com o nome.

_Sirius Black._

Idade.

_Enfim 18 cara!_

Gostos, aquilo lá que eu já te expliquei. E meninas, por favor, façam silêncio.

_Aham. Motos, minha jaqueta de couro, minha guitarra, minha tatto -fiz esses dias cara, um dragão!_

Que interessante!Deixa eu ver.

Garotas, menos suspiros, por favor, é apenas uma parte da anatomia humana! Bonitona. Espero que tenha doído!Huauauauauaa! Brincadeira. Ai, meu braço! Não precisava me socar! Hunf! Continua aí.

_Mais coisa? Hum... Mulher, quanto mais melhor...se é que você me entende._

Eu posso não ter um rabisco no corpo, mas consigo ficar com mais menina que você.

_Claro, por isso que você está sendo entrevistado num sábado à tarde... Cercado pela mulherada. Ah não, esse sou eu._

Hahaha! Engraçado. Mais alguma coisa?

_Comida. Eu gosto de comer. Reggae, zoar o Snape-o sebo ambulante-, futebol... Que mais? Sei lá... História, filosofia e já ta bom._

Desgostos então.

_Ressaca - tive a minha primeira de verdade no meu aniversário, cara é foda. Dormir cedo, menina que faz doce demais. Cenoura, aquela anã morena do mal - também conhecida como Marlene Mackinnon-chata pra caralho. O ranhoso, matemática, químicas e afins._

Certo. Tente não falar palavrões que isso vai pra diretoria. Atividades?

_Beleza. Saiu sem querer. É que ela me tira do sério! Sempre reclamando por causa daquele maldito grupo de dança! De qualquer forma... Atividades: Guitarra, garotas, futebol... Isso não acaba logo? Que merda! Eu tenho um treino de futebol que é pra já!_

É eu sei. Já vai acabar. Frase.

_Eu não pretendo fazer nada de bom._

Bicho.

_Jordan, minha motoca._

Sério? Nossa.

Hum... Mensagem pra direção da escola.

_Vocês deviam todos se ferrar! Cinco períodos de matemática e proibir beijar no pátio é desumano!_

Se você diz.

_Sim. E falta uma série de livros de filosofia na biblioteca, eu passei a relação pra Madame Pince._

Forma de manter contato e acabamos.

_As garotas sabem onde me encontrar. É o suficiente! Huauauau! Peace out!_

Livro de filosofia! Hunf! Dúvido que ele leia qualquer coisa que não seja playboy! Aliás... Quem será a capa de setembro?

Câmera off-17h18


	3. Responda você também

Câmera on-17h02

Dale mas entrevistar você vai dar mais ênfase a sua necessidade de ser ouvida!

_Malcom, eu to atrasada! Tenho que revelar umas fotos e..._

_Não faz essa cara que você sabe que eu não resisto! Ai, ta bom!_

_Hunf!_

O que você está esperando?

_Você, hum... Iniciar o questionário?_

Mas foi você quem escreveu as perguntas!

_Docinho! Eu não tenho espaço na minha memória pra tudo não ouviu? Começa essa joça aí antes que eu mude de idéia!_

Ai!Ta bom fofinha!Desculpa. Chefinha. Então... Nome.

_Dale Mcarthy._

O nome inteiro Dale.

_Mas todo mundo sabe... Argh! Ta! Adelaide-Dale, porque eu odeio Adelaide e quem me chamar de Adelaide perde a vida-Mcarthy. Não sei pra quê tanta firula._

É mais sério assim fofinha. Idade.

_Dezoito anos._

Gostos e depois desgostos.

_Hunf. Gostos... Ham... Azul, estrelas, dia de chuva - são muito relaxantes pra mim-, sorvete-preciso tomar um pouco todo dia-, tênis, gloss-não posso sair sem ou eu morro. Seriamente!_

HAUAHAUAHUAHAUAHAU!

_Malcom!_

Ai!Segundo soco que eu levo hoje! Eu não posso dar minha opinião não?

_Não!Respeite os questionados sua anta! Onde eu parei mesmo?_

No gloss.

_Eu vou te socar de novo se você fizer essa cara mais uma vez! Bicicleta - é realmente boa pra... Você sabe, endurecer a... o bumbum._

Hum, esse é seu truque então? Faz muito bem, eu gosto muito!

_Você é um desvirtuado!! Vai cortar a parte do endurecer depois ,heim? As vezes não sei porque eu falo certas coisas. Que mais... Cama king size com lençóis de algodão, meu diário - nem a Lene e a Dor sabem tudo sobre mim-, meu side kick-aliás, ta tocando!_

Responde depois Dale estamos no meio de um questionário, que é do seu interesse!

_Ai, ta bom! Hunf! Lap top, câmera digital, internet em geral, gossip girl, man x wild-o programa é tudo de bom e o Bear é gostosissimo._

Ei!

_Não mais que você Malcom não precisa ficar com ciúmes! _

_Depois você edita isso ,tá? Camisetas brancas e calça jeans, echarpes e margaridas e joaninhas. Escrever, o jornal-apesar da falta de um escaner novo-e coisas fofas de papelaria._

_Desgostos são: shorts-muito brega-, escola-não me pergunte o que eu faço aqui porque eu não tenho nem idéia. Sapos e rãs e qualquer coisa que seja: verde, grudenta e feia. Salada-eu não sou vaca pra comer grama-,quando a internet cai e meu pc não funciona, não sou ninguém sem meu computador! Horóscopo-que a Dorcas não me ouça - e inverno. Que mais que tem nesse negócio?_

Atividades. Mas deixa só eu fazer um aparte: O inverno tem suas coisas boas!

_Faça essa cara de pervertido de novo e eu não respondo por mim._

_Bem... Atividades. Na verdade manter minha vida virtual e o jornal atualizados toma a maior parte do meu tempo. Então acho que não tenho atividade alguma fora o jornal. Ah não, lembrei! Eu faço parte da equipe de atletismo! Pelo menos eu acho que ainda faço desde que eu não apareço lá desde os últimos jogos de inverno. Falta muito? Eu tenho que responder essa mensagem e revelar as fotos!_

Dale fica calma! O estúdio de fotografia não vai sair do lugar e seu side kick você responde andando no caminho! Seu interesse lembra? Frase ,agora.

_Ai ,cruzes! Só porque realmente é do meu interesse! A frase é: Nenhum homem pode escapar de quem realmente é._

Bicho.

_Bicho? Tá falando sério? Eu coloquei isso aí? Que utilidade tem? Deus eu me odeio! Hunf ,tá. Bicho..._

_Eu tinha uma tartaruga. Eu não sei onde ela está, minha irmã provavelmente tirou de mim. Eu simplesmente não tenho tempo e não adianta me olhar com essa cara!_

Eu não olhei com cara nenhuma!

_Olhou sim! Olhou com a mesma cara que a secretária olha quando eu apareço na sala do diretor!_

Ela olha porque você fica ameaçando ela Dale!

_Eu não ameacei mais! Faz tipo uns cinco dias que eu não apareço lá!_

Você não vai lá, mas manda mensagens ameaçadoras pelo e-mail!

Por falar em mensagem. Mensagem pra direção da escola.

_Perdão senhorita Karl pelas mensagens ameaçadoras!_

_Por favor, eu preciso de um escaner novo pra manter o jornal em dia! Assim vocês me sobrecarregam e eu não consigo fazer meu trabalho da melhor forma possível! Eu só quero publicar a verdade e entreter meus caros colegas!_

Maravilha Dale eu quase acreditei em você!

_Seriamente? Não ficou muito piegas? Não? Ótimo! É só?_

Não, falta só forma de manter contato.

_Agora você esta falando minha língua! Tem meu flog:princess-buket e meu MSN que é dale-S2scifi, meus vídeos no youtube que estão sob o nome Flicka!E meu e-mail que é:dale-m pelo endereço eletrônico da escola,posso ir agora né?_

Não.Não tem ninguém no corredor você bem que podia me dar um beijinho fofinha.Não vai aparecer ninguém e você me deve. Eu estou fazendo o que você me pediu!

_Ta bom seu energúmeno!_

* * *

_Malcom tira a mão daí!_

Perdão não pude resistir!

_Hunf!Ta bom,a noite a gente faz isso direito agora deixa eu ir._

Tá.Tchau-tchau.

Ai meu Deus!Essa mulher ainda me mata!

Câmera off-17h45


	4. Falta pouco pra acabar! Eu juro!

Câmera on-17h57

Sorte que eu te achei!A Dale ta me fazendo rodar essa escola inteira atrás desse pessoal que eu te falei. Mas vamos ao questionário. Nome.

_Dorcas Elizabeth Kent._

Não sabia que você chamava Dorcas de verdade, achei que fosse um apelido!

_Quê?_

Ai!Desculpa pela minha ignorância, mas você não pode dizer que Dorcas seja um nome comum!

Ai,ai! Como você quer que eu carregue a câmera com você arrancando meu braço fora?

_Larga mão de ser uma bichona!E continua essa droga antes que arranque outra coisa fora!_

Ui!Não precisa, eu continuo. Gostos?

_Gostos: rosa, strass, vestidos, argolas de prata... Ah por falar nisso, você vai entrevistar a Lilly Evans né? Eu queria saber onde ela arranjou aquela argola dela que é divina! Voltando... Tomar sol, ciências e química, sucos de frutas, ir ao salão, coca-cola-a Lene me apresentou as piores coisas da minha vida e depois pra se redimir me drogou com coca-cola-. Pic-nics, outono, veludos e babados e laços e essas coisas que me fazem parecer um bolo de noiva! Creme anti-frizz-não sou ninguém sem ele, você acha que esses cachos são assim apenas pela bondade da natureza? Não são. Blush dourado -pra dar um ar de verão- e minha coleção de biquínis e livros da Agatha Christie. E horóscopo, vejo o meu e o das garotas todo dia -embora a Dale odeie! Ela pensa que eu não percebo quando ela fala daquele jeito sarcástico e cruel dela: Nossa! Urano está em conjunção com Marte! Que super!_

Sim a Dale pode ser bem cruel as vezes! Como quando não conta as coisas...Como se fosse motivo pra esconder ou..se envergonhar! Será que ela tem vergonha?

_Que você está resmungando aí? Já acabou?_

Oi? Ah! Não! Faltam algumas coisas ainda eu só estava...pensando em voz alta! Vamos ao questionário! Onde eu parei? Ah sim... Desgostos.

_Pele descascando - nossa como eu odeio! Dá um ar tão trash você não acha? Hum, se bem que com essa cor de parede você não deve nem saber o que é pele descascando._

Eu não tenho cor de parede!

_Claro que não meu bem...a parede que tem a sua cor. Esmalte vermelho -a Lene e a Dale fazem da minha vida um suplício, elas sempre passam!Perfume -rinite é o demônio das narinas e a Lene um dia ainda me mata com essa mania de perfume que ela tem! Bijous de hippie -brinco de pena, anel de coquinho esse tipo de coisa feita de resto sabe. Hum... Laticinios -sou alérgica até! E purê de batatas._

Purê de batatas? Como alguém em sã consciência pode não gostar de purê de batatas?

Não me soque e eu juro que fico calado!

Bom! Já estamos acabando moça. Atividades.

_O time de vôlei, o clube de danças e ciências químicas nível três._

Frase.

_A melhor vingança é o sucesso!_

Profunda. Animal?

_Um coelho, o Tesouro. Não fui eu que dei o nome, só pra constar!_

Claro. Hehehe.

To quieto, to quieto. Mensagem pra direção da escola. Não esqueça do escaner.

_Aham, não esquecerei. Oi gente! Um escaner porque não está sendo fácil viver assim! Onde já se viu uma escola tão pão-dura? E vocês super precisam rever o cardápio da cafeteria, tipo... Só tem coisas com leite e gorduras mil lá. Eu realmente pretendo continuar com uma boa pele e pressão arterial depois dos 30 e tipo... Começando já tenho mais chances._

Forma de manter contato e acabamos.

_Hum... Eu meio que desfiz minha conta de e-mail por causa de uns rolos aí e perdi meu side kick, alias a Lene tem que me ajudar a achar. Bom, nesse meio tempo podem mandar pro endereço da Dale._

Ah, é verdade!

_Como assim? Você já sabia? Você é o tipinho com quem a Dale ta tendo um hot affair não é? Tsctsc essa Dale é muito ligeira nem pra contar pras amigas!_

Eu não...eu não...Eu não...

_Você sim! É só, certo Malcom?_

É-é...Aham, brigado! Tchau.

Ei! Só mais uma coisa, você viu o Remo Lupin por ai?

_Tava com ele até agora, ele foi assistir o treino de futebol._

Muito obrigado. Tchau.

Todas nerds álgebra,química três. E loucas! Por falar em louca...a Dale vai me matar por eu ter aberto minha boca! Mas que pernas têm essa Dorcas heim? Dorcas! Huauauauaua! Ai ai,hilário!

Câmera off-18h13


	5. Logo menos

Câmera on-18h20

_Pra que que é isso mesmo?_

Ah você sabe...pra darem ouvidos as nossas reivindicações e tals.

_Hum ok,precisava reclamar de algumas coisas mes...Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!Você viu aquilo? Ele chutou pro gol errado!Jay desiste cara , vocês não vão conseguir!._

Hum...eu achei que você estivesse aqui pra torcer.

_Eu estou. Estou torcendo pra que eles desistam logo. Apostei com um cara do sexto ano que o James ia desistir depois de três meses e ele tem que desistir. Cara esse time é muito ruim! Nem com ele e o Sirius os caras conseguem melhorar!_

Ah ...podemos fazer logo o questionário?Não suporto mais e ainda tenho que falar com a Lilly e o James.

_Claro. Pode começar._

Nome.

_Remo John Lupin._

Gostos.

_Baixo, Rambo-é o filme!Nada melhor!Toda minha sabedoria advem dele."Quem esse Rambo pensa que é?Deus?Não... Deus seria misericordioso!!". Clube do cavalo -o nome é meio gay,eu to ciente-, futebol-na verdade,gosto de ver o James e o sirius se matando pra ver se esses caras conseguem ficar ruins,porque eles são péssimos! É bem engraçado! Lingua inglesa, Edgar alan poe e Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, filmes de terror-são a melhor desculpa pra pegar nas meninas._

Você não devia falar isso,vai sair no jornal.

_E Daí?As meninas já sabem a forma como eu ajo e não é nada desrespeitoso. E além do mais, eu estou com a Dorcas agora, então... Fica como dica pros caras que não têm manha._

Não olhe pra mim desse jeito!Quem disse que eu não tenho manha? Hunf! Pelo menos minha namorada não chama Dorcas!

Ai meu braço!Vou ficar cheio de hematomas!!

_Larga mão de ser fresco,meu! Nem foi tão forte assim!_

A sua namorada disse a mesma coisa hoje.

_Ela te socou? Eu que ensinei!!_

Você não devia se orgulhar disso! Voltando ao questionário mais algum gosto?

_Hum...poquer.É o melhor jogo quando a aposta é boa. E leite._

Que peculiar.

_Porque?_

Sua namorada não gosta de leite.

_Você já a entrevistou? Deixa eu ver isso!_

Não,não,não! É confidencial!

_É o cacete! Vai sair no jornal depois!_

Então você lerá no jornal!

_Que merda meu! Deixa eu ver._

Não. E nem adianta me ameaçar, a minha fofi...chefinha confia completamente em mim e não vou desapontá-la. Desgostos?

_Ah!Entendi, chefinha. Sei. Aula de biologia,a jaqueta fedorenta do Sirius-aquela droga fede morte meu! Azeitona, ficar de recuperação em artes-não tenho culpa se aquele desenho abstrato parece a professora sem blusa!_

A profa de artes é boa. Boa profa eu quis dizer.

_Eu sei,,eu sei. Que a Dorcas não me ouça. Você vai cortar isso né?_

Aham...continue,atividades.

_Ahm...aula de redação criativa,clube do cavalo e a banda._

Frase?

_Não duvide de mim._

Animal?

_Não curto bicho preso._

Mensagem para direção da escola.

_Hum...sei lá...Ah,o aquecedor do meu quarto ta com defeito.O idiota do James fez alguma coisa naquele negócio e a arena precisa de uma cerca que feche direito._

Forma de manter contato e acabou.

_Grande!lupinww endereço eletrônico da escola mesmo._

Ok.

_Valeu._

Cadê o James?

_Deve ter ido pra escola já._

Nossa!Tenho que correr.

Câmera off-18h45


	6. Quase lá

**_Eu li numa reportagem que reviews fazem bem a saúde. E que fazem a história ser update mais depressa. Só uma coisa que eu li e que queria dividir com vocês. Huhauuauahu._**

**_Beijosmeliga e reviewsa!_**

**_Xoxo_**

* * *

Câmera on-18h52

Lilly vai você primeiro então já que você tem pressa. E o James não se importa de esperar.

_Ok. O James é um cavalheiro mesmo._

Opa. Com certeza. Nome.

_Lily Evans._

Idade.

_17 anos._

Gostos?

_Ham... Piscina, a atlética, meu ipod-tipo... Minha vida ta dentro dele!Todos os meus planejamentos. Chá, cookies, fotografia, cozinhar, literatura, caminhada! Às vezes até dou uma corridinha. Torta de mel, sapatilhas - faço coleção._

Onde você arranjou esse brinco?

_Esse brinco? Ah, a argola? Eu comprei numa feirinha hippie que teve semana passada. Tinha de um tudo lá! Se bem que tudo meio facada. Esses hippies pensam que podem enganar a gente. Na verdade eles não passam de uns mercenários e a gente sempre pensa que pelo fato de eles viverem vagando eles serão mais... Sei lá... Desapegados, mas que nada. Um bando de comerciante esperto que só vendo. Eu ia perguntar o preço das coisas né? Tipo"Quanto custa essa pulseira?"aí eles respondiam "Isso não é só uma pulseira, isso é arte moça!" e então enfiavam a faca. Mas por quê?_

A Dorcas queria saber, ela ficou obcecada e me fez jurar que ia perguntar pra você.

_Mas elas são lindas mesmo! Eu quase morri na hora que eu as vi! Mas eu falo com ela depois, pode deixar!_

Mais alguma coisa?

_Conversar. Falo tanto que fico até com a boca seca._

Percebo. Ai não me soque James! Meu pobre, pobre braço!

_Deixa Jay eu sei que falo muito mesmo._

James você não precisa ficar tão radiante só porque ela te chamou de Jay. Ai! Calei, calei. Credo! Hum... Desgostos?

_Hum... Hehehe. Ai James! Quê? Ah, sim. Arrogância, ficar desanimada,quando não consigo caber numa roupa,gritaria logo de manhã - ficar no mesmo quarto da ALana é desgraça em vida!A menina acorda berrando com o despertador, depois ela berra com todo mundo porque ninguém a acordou depois de ela ter socado o despertador... É... Difícil._

_Som de buzina-odeio mais que tudo nesta vida!Eeeeee... Peixe._

Aham. É... Atividades.

_No momento a organização dos álbuns pra formatura e a atlética tão tomando todo meu tempo, mas eu faço aula de fotografia e tem o atletismo também._

Ah já que você é a organizadora e tudo e tals será que eu poderia meio que tirar outra foto?É que a minha te meio bizarra , sabe? É que eu tinha ido dormir tarde nesse dia,ocupado com coisas...inadiáveis.

_Hum... Eu posso ver pra você, mas se eu abrir um precedente ai pode ficar difícil porque todo mundo vai querer. Mas eu vejo sim, porque pelo que eu me lembre a sua foto ta bem... Pouco fotogênica mesmo._

_Jay não ria dele!A sua também não ficou muito melhor!Aliás , vou ver se consigo outra foto pra você também. Não sei o que te deu na cabeça pra tentar assentar o cabelo com gel._

Gel?Huhauhuahuauhahuauhauha! Que coisa de bisavô! Huahuahuahuahuuahhua! Maldição! Meu braço vai cair!

Ai,ai,ai. Frase?

_Não faça pros outros o que não quer que façam pra você._

Isso combina muito com você Lilly.

_Sério?_

Seriamente. Você é sempre maravilhosa com todo mundo.

Ai! Porque você me socou agora? Eu só estava sendo gentil James! Hunf!

Animal?

_Sheila,minha gata,e um monstro da tasmânia - minha irmã!_

Cof cof,sua irmã?Tá bom! Mensagem pra direção da escola.

_A atlética precisa de mais autonomia e verba. Senão NO anuário pros formandos!_

_E novas varas de salto pra equipe de atletismo porque assim não da pra viver!_

Essa escola ta mesmo caindo aos pedaços .

_Né?Tipo a gente pagar uma fortuna pra acontecer esse tipo de coisa._

Forma de manter contato e finito.

_No endereço eletrônico da escola é ginger-atl._

Brigado Lilly.

_Ah posso falar só mais uma coisinha?_

Claro.

_Eu queria lembrar todo mundo da festa de abertura dos jogos de inverno que vai ser amanhã às 20h no ginásio, todo mundo tem que ir!_

_Você só não edita isso , tá?Eu quero que lote!_

Tudo bem.

_Eu vou indo então Malcom._

_Tchau Jay._

Tchau.

* * *

Opa!Sua vez agora Jay.

Ai!!! Meu braço.


	7. Bizonhento

**_Rosas são vermelhas,violetas são azuis e reviews me fazem feliz a beça!_**

**_Xoxo_**

* * *

Nome.

_James Potter._

Idade.

_18._

Gostos.

_Futebol, minha bateria, aprendi a gostar muito de literatura, desenhar, massa._

_Que mais? Ham... O poderoso chefão,ao contrário do que o Remo pode dizer O poderoso chefão é que o receptáculo de toda sabedoria!"Eu vou fazer uma oferta que ele não poderá recusar!"_

Claro que não. Vocês dois são loucos!Toda sabedoria humana esta concentrada em Star wars!"Que a força esteja com você."

_Nossa! Nada a ver. Fica de boa aí que o entrevistado sou eu e que é a minha opinião que importa._

Que grosseria!Hunf. Onde eu estava?Ah sim, desgostos?

_Nãooooooooo, não terminei meus gostos ainda, cara!Falta dizer o que eu mais gosto no mundo inteiro que é a minha deusa, sereia ruiva da minha vida!_

Ah , tá. Hum... Vou editar isso.

Ai meu braço!Posso saber por que você me socou agora?

_Porque não é pra editar seu tosco!É pra Lilly ver._

Ai ta bom, ta bom!Mas não precisa utilizar da violência. Eu tenho a compleição, meio que... Sensível.

_Meu , você me entope de vergonha! Vamo acabar logo com isso. Desgosto né? Então... O seboso. Mesmo que eu me segure agora e, você sabe, não faça mais nenhuma brincadeira com ele, eu odeio aquele nariz ensebado! Usar óculos, é f* cara, fico completamente cego sem eles. Quando eu perco o controle e não consigo me fazer entender, eu sou muito impulsivo e, por causa disso, acabo enfiando os pés pelas mãos._

Quanta eloqüência pra falar sobre o Severo.

Atividades.

_Edita o que eu falei sobre o ranhento._

Se arrependeu?

_Não. É só que... Eu meio que... Eu não faço mais isso. Eu... Só edita. Por favor._

Tá bom, mas você fica me devendo um favor.

_Valeu. É muito importante que eu não... Eu tenho que me segurar._

É pela Lilly?

...

Só porque você ficou roxo de vergonha não precisa nem responder.

_Eu não..._

Atividades.E vai rápido que já são seis e meia e eu ainda tenho que editar toda essa joça pra mandar pra diretoria e pra imprimir pro jornal.

_Ok. Mas é você que atrasa a entrevista fazendo comentários. Time de futebol, a banda e introdução à literatura._

Frase.

_Tu te tornas eternamente responsável por aquilo que cativas._

Depois a bixona sou eu.

Ai! Meu braço! Animal.

Ai meu braço!Não te chamei de animal!É pra você falar se tem bicho cacete!**_(n.a:cacete é palavrão?)_**

_Ah, foi mal. Um cachorro, Toby._

_..._

_Eu tinha cinco anos!Parecia um nome original._

Que seja, mensagem pra direção da escola.

_As traves do campo tão bambas e preciso de umas redes novas pro gol._

Forma de manter contato?

_Hot - James endereço eletrônico da escola. Acabou ?_

Sim.

_Então eu fui. Valeu._

Aleluia senhor!Até que enfim acabei.

Câmera off-19h13

* * *

Mensagem de Malcom-3101245

Dale, meu amor, nunca apanhei tanto na vida. Excetuando a vez em que entrei na arquibancada do Tottenham com a camisa do Chelsea.

Essas meninas são doidas! E esses garotos...esses garotos são maus! Maus de verdade!

Eu estou indo pra sala de edição e você tem que ir me encontrar lá. Eu mereço uma recompensa depois de todo trabalho árduo que tive de realizar hoje.

Mensagem de Dale-89110245

Malcom,pára de ser fresco. Não edite nada antes de eu chegar! Eu decido o que fica e o que vai.

Vou tomar um banho rápido e tô indo pra lá.

Se prepara fofinho,que hoje eu tô que tô!

Xoxo

* * *

Mensagem de James-91050856

Cara,eu tô f*. Eu citei o seboso na entrevista. A Lilly vai me matar.

Eu pedi pro Malcom editar mas nunca se sabe. A Dale é escandolosa e curte um barraco. Fala pra Dorcas pedir pra ela editar.

Mensagem de remo-97894561

Eu posso tentar. Primeiro eu tenho que achá-la . Ela precisa encontrar o celular.

Eu já mandei você largar mão de ser imbecil e de parar de pensar na existência do Snape! Você fica morrendo de ciúmes só de lembrar da existência do cara!

Você viu o Sirius?

Mensagem de James-91050856

Não fico com ciúmes! É apenas...apenas...tudo bem eu fico com ciúmes! Você também ficaria se fosse com a Dorcas!

Acabei de ver ele indo pors jardins com aquela loirinha gostosa da Corvinal.

É um bizonhento mesmo. Tsctsc.


	8. Causas para um barraco

**_Um, dois, três reviewzinhos. Quatro, cinco, seis reviewzinhos. Sete, oito, nove reviewzinhos...deu pra entender?_**

**_Xoxo_**

* * *

Mensagem de Remo-97894561

Marlene avisa a Dorcas que eu preciso falar com ela é importante. E manda ela achar o maldito celular dela de uma vez!

Mensagem de Lenita-99956578

A Dorcas disse pra eu dizer pra você que ela agora esta ocupadíssima(aliás, ambas estamos) e que ela não é culpada por ter tacado o celular na cabeça do Thomas(doravante falecido). Ele mereceu e se você fosse um bom novo namorado iria lá e o arrebentaria(o falecido, não o celular) até que ele dissesse aonde escondeu ou se sabe do paradeiro.

No momento estamos concentradas em iniciar os preparativos pra festa de amanhã e tentando encontrar a Dale .Se você por acaso a vir mande ela vir pro dormitório imediatamente que ela precisa fazer nossas unhas e eu preciso fazer uma escova naquela juba.

Obrigadenha!

Xoxo

Mensagem de Remo-97894561

Dorcas é urgente!Vem pro saguão que eu estou te esperando. E eu não vi a Dale e se tivesse visto saía correndo. E eu não vou bater no Thomas pelo simples fato de ele ser no mínimo uns 20 cm menor do que eu. Foi por isso que eu te ensinei a socar amor, pra você poder bater nos seus ex-namorados.

* * *

Mensagem de Lenita-99956578

Adelaide!Onde foi que você se meteu? Você ta com o bonitinho não é?! Sua safada!

Estamos enlouquecidas atrás de você! E o que foi que você fez pro Remo ter medo de você heim? Você tem q parar de ser tão passivo-agressiva!

É a Dorcas.

Xoxo

Mensagem de Dale-89110245

Eu já falei pra vocês fofíssimas que não volto hoje.E não me chame de Adelaide!!Ca... cilda!

Da pra dar um tempo? Sim, estou com o bonitinho! Satisfeitas?

Eu não fiz nada pra ele não tenho culpa se o intelecto dele não é equiparável ao meu!

E agora me deixem em paz que estou num momento crucial da edição deste material fa-bu-lo-so das entrevistas!Vocês são tãoooo engraçadas.

Xoxo

Mensagem de Lenita-99956578

Justamente por isso mulher acabei de falar com o Rem, é o seguinte... O James disse pro Rem me dizer pra eu dizer pra você que... Calma que eu me perdi... Ah sim, que é pra você, por favor, editar a parte em que o James mete o pau no seboso, digo, no Snape porque se não a Lilly mata ele.

E vê se aproveita minha filha porque eu e a Lene vamos querer saber todos os detalhes sórdidos quando você voltar enquanto você faz nossas unhas!

Xoxo

Mensagem de Dale-89110245

Hum... Mais ia dar um toque tão humano, tão real.

Vou ver porque eu sei, aliás todo mundo sabe, o quanto o James quer ficar com a Lilly.

E porque estou de muitooooooo bom humor! Eu faço a unha de vocês amanhã suas interesseiras e eu não faço nada sórdido, pelo menos ainda não fiz.

E avisa a Lene pra ir se preparando que ela vai ter uma surpresinha amanhã.

E vou desligar o cel suas chatas.

Xoxo

Mensagem de lenita-99956578

Não somos chatas, somos suas melhores e mais lindas amigas!

Que tipo de surpresa? Ela vai odiar, você sabe como ela é. Desde que o Todd achou que era uma boa idéia levá-la pra assistir um jogo de futebol no dia dos namorados e depois ir beber no bar com os torcedores ela se tornou bem intrasigente no quesito surpresas. Quer saber...vou apagar todas as suas mensagens sua má amiga!

Xoxo

**Apagar mensagens?**

**Sim Não**

**Mensagens apagadas**


	9. Barraco a caminho

**_Eu realmente...._**

**_O negócio é...._**

**_Reviews.=)_**

**_Xoxo_**

* * *

Mensagem de Lenita-99956578

ADELAIDE!

Como você pôde? Deixar aquela cria do capeta dizer aquelas coisas sobre mim??

A vergonha, a vergonha, a vergonha!! OMG! Como eu irei a festa agora sua grandississima vaca?? Eu tenho mesmo que suportar esse tipo de coisa? Acho que não!

E você realmente não vai fazer as nossas unhas, é isso? E quer pelo visto ir fantasiada de leoa na festa , só pode!

Retorne para o dormitório imediatamente!!

Mensagem de Dale-89110245

Lene?Suponho que sim pela demonstração exagerada de drama e aqui, quem fala o que quer ouve o que não quer. E além do mais foi apenas uma troca civilizada de imprecações. E NÃO ME CHAME DE ADELAIDE!

De qualquer forma eu não direi que sinto muito, porque eu realmente não sinto, não é como se fosse um segredo que vocês dois estão se estranhando ultimamente. Isso dá um espaço pra vocês resolverem as suas diferenças.

E eu vou voltar pro dormitório quando eu quiser! Não se preocupe sua interesseira eu volto a tempo de fazer as suas unhas e as da Dorcas e o meu cabelo é apenas rebelde, compactua perfeitamente com meu espirito livre.

Mensagem de Lenita-99956578

A Dorcas esta escandalizada com o seu comportamento e esta dizendo que caso nossos laços de amizade se rompam ela vai ficar do meu lado!! Troca civilizada de imprecações? Pois fique você sabendo que se eu não estivesse tão envergonhada eu iria agora mesmo tirar satisfações com aquelezinho e ia aí, onde quer que você esteja, te encher a cara de alegria!

Mensagem de Dale-89110245

Você está exagerando como sempre. Simplesmente apareça lá com essa sua carinha bonita e faça o que você sabe fazer melhor, ou seja, finja que nada aconteceu.

Mensagem de Lenita-99956578

Dale é a Dorcas. Eu não disse nada daquilo,embora eu deva dizer que você é louca.

A coisa ta feia pro seu lado e pro do Black.

Ela acabou de tacar o celular em mim e se trancou no banheiro, eu acho melhor você não vir pra cá.

E cá entre nós sua safada, pegou o bonitinho de jeito. Noite selvagem heim?Rs.

Xoxo

Mensagem de Dale-89110245

Ai! Que coisa!Tô voltando. Segura ela aí.

Peguei nada. Mentiiiiiira.

Peguei sim!

Aiai.

Xoxo

* * *

Mensagem de Black-91050506

Quem aquela menina pensa que é?

O que acontece quando eu, em plena madrugada, sou bombardeado com comentários e risadinhas?Eu acho que é porque to saindo na surdina do dormitório feminino.E é por causa disso? Não! É porque aquela anã das trevas está me difamando!

Mensagem de James-91050856

E desde quando você se importa?

Mensagem de Black-91050506

E quem disse que eu me importo?Eu por acaso pareço me importar?

Não importo não, não mesmo!Aliás, eu estou rindo, gargalhando!

Mensagem de Remo-97894561

É realmente bem engraçado alguém ter percebido que sua voz parece o latido de um cão sarnento. Eu concordo com ela. Rs. Será que ela já reparou na sua risada? Rs rs rs.

A gente pode se encontrar na festa e fazer uma enquete:

Qual barulho irritante a voz do Sirius te lembra? Rs rs rs.

Mensagem de Black-91050506

Valeu caras!O apoio dos amigos nessa hora é realmente...

Vão tomar no c* !

Mensagem de James-91050856

Larga mão de ser uma bicha Sirius.

A loirinha gostosa que tava com você não se importa se quando você fala parece um porco na hora do abate. Contanto que você dê conta do recado!

Mensagem de Black-91050506

Eu não quero mais falar com vocês.

Mensagem de Remo-97894561

Mas é muito gay mesmo. Vem logo pro refeitório que nós estamos a fim de rir da sua cara na sua cara.

* * *

Mensagem de Malcom-3101245

Fofinha a sua amiga Marlene acabou de passar por mim. Eu fiquei com muito medo porque ela quase me atacou.

E como você está? Sua coxa ainda dói? Eu realmente sinto muito por ter ajoelhado nela! A mesa de edição realmente não foi uma boa idéia. Da próxima vez a gente tenta um lugar mais confortável.

Mensagem de Dale-89110245

Malcom... você realmente acaba com a minha paciência!

Tá tudo bem eu já passei uma pomada, mas vai ficar hematoma! E da próxima vez,o que eu ainda vou analisar pra ver se você merece, ouça o que eu digo. Lugares exóticos e altiplanos não dão certo!

Porque você não a segurou seu energúmeno? Agora Deus sabe onde ela foi ou o que aquela acéfala pretende fazer!

Agora minha única esperança é que ela volte pelas unhas ou pelo meu cabelo!

Xoxo


	10. Vergonha alheia

**_Scotty doesn't know,Scotty doesn't know...Aiai,assistam Eurotrip.É muito engraçado!_**

**_Reviews pra mama!_**

**_Xoxo_**

* * *

Mensagem de Dorcas-98070645

Dale eu não achei. A desgramenta ainda não apareceu.

Desce pra festa logo. Seu cabelo ta ótimo!Como você mesma disse, combina com o seu espírito esportivo.

O bonitinho já perguntou por você!

Xoxo

Mensagem de Dale-89110245

Eu destruo ela!

E é espírito livre sua anta!

Eu tô parecendo o Valderrama!!

Ninguém merece.

Você achou seu cel!

Xoxo

Mensagem de Dorcas-98070645

Achei!Tava embaixo da escada, desde quando eu terminei com o falecido. Engraçado né?!rs.

Amiga manda uma mensagem pra Lene falando pra ela vir logo que o Homem dela está de flerte com a Alana.

E antes que você reclame sua pão-dura,é porque meus créditos são ínfimos.

Xoxo

* * *

Mensagem de Dale-89110245

Lene vem pra festa meu bem.

O seu namorado esta conversando com a Alana e ambos parecem estar com segundas intenções.

Mensagem de Lenita-99956578

Como eu sei que isso é verdade? Você pode muito bem estar tentando me enganar de novo! Eu tenho mesmo que acreditar em você? Acho que não!

Mensagem de Dale-89110245

Você só vai saber sevier. Eu, se fosse você, ficaria bem preocupada. E eu nunca te enganei.

Xoxo

* * *

Mensagem de 97894561

Dale é a Dorcas no cel do Remo.

Você viu o que a Lene ta fazendo??

MÉU DÉUS!!

Olha o escândalo!! Você tem que fazer ela parar!!Meu namorado é amigo do atacado!Eu sou amiga da ataacnte. Rola um conflito de interesses aqui.

Onde você ta?

Mensagem de Dale-89110245

Eu tava lá fora e dava pra ouvir de lá!

Eu sou esse arbusto loiro perto da mesa de bebidas!

Eu não consigo chegar perto dos dois! Eu tô manca e meu cabelo não encontra espaço!

Ela não fez isso!!

Ela me entope de vergonha.¬¬


	11. O início do castigo

**_Lalalalalalalalalalalalala...reviews._**

**_Ahhhhhhhhhhh, odiei _****_mas acho que fica mais fácil de entender assim, na câmera: em negrito as falas da senhorita mcmind, em itálico as falas da Lenezinha e normal as falas do Sb._**

**_Xoxo_**

* * *

Mensagem de Dale-89110245

Marlene sua anta!Você devia...Olha,não fale nada diga que só fala na presença dos seus advogados!

Não, melhor ainda, diga que não se lembra de nada!Diga que você teve um surto, que estava fora de si,que recebeu a pomba-gira ou coisa assim!Eles não vão te expulsar se você alegar insanidade!

Vem pro salão quando você sair daí!

Xoxo

Mensagem de 91050506

Lene é a Dorcas no cel do Remo.

Amiga eu não acredito no que você fez!Foi muito engraçado!

Se bem que você ser expulsa não vai ser muito legal. Força na peruca amiga que nós não vamos deixar nada de (muito) ruim te acontecer.

Xoxo

* * *

Mensagem de Remo-91050506

Cara que tá acontecendo?Eu só vi a Lilly tentando apaziguar os ânimos dos monitores pra eles não chamarem o diretor.

Vocês tão na diretoria?Você vai ser expulso?

Seu pai vai te matar.

Você me deixa sua moto caso você venha a morrer?Rs rs rs

Mensagem de James-91050856

Cara você tem muita sorte. A Lilly foi o máximo!Ela conseguiu que não chamassem o diretor meu!Você tem idéia de como você deve a ela?

Ela fica linda assim preocupada. Vou lá ver se ela precisa de alguma ajuda. Me deseje sorte!

Ah, depois vem contar pra gente o que aconteceu cara.

* * *

Câmera on-23h05

**Então, vocês por acaso sabem por que estão aqui no aconselhamento estudantil?**

Eu sei senhorita Mcmind, estamos aqui porque a pobre Marlene sofre de esquizofrenia!

_Eu não sofro de nada sua criatura abismal!Aliás, sofro sim. Sofro porque você existe!Eu não tenho culpa senhorita Mcmind que este ser abjeto tenha dito coisas horríveis sobre a minha pessoa!_

Ah nem vem Mckinnon, você falou de mim também!

_Eu falei a verdade apenas._

É? E eu falei alguma mentira? Você por algum acaso não é uma anã? Você não me enche o saco por causa do seu grupinho de dança e é tudo uma ilusão da minha cabeça?

_Senhorita Mcmind você vê como ele está admitindo na sua frente que tem ilusões. Eu não sei com certeza, mas eu acho que ele faz uso de substâncias psicotrópicas. Olha pra cara dele de lesado.E anã é a senhora sua mãe!_

Marlene cala boca.

_Cala boca você , seu rude!_

A Dale até que teve uma boa influência sobre você, seu vocabulário deu uma melhorada.

_Ah você acha? Entendeu tudo que eu disse? Que coisa espantosa!_

**Calados os dois! Pelo amor de Deus! A coisa é muito mais séria do que eu pensava! Toda essa raiva contida, esses insultos. Isso não é certo. ****Vamos, um de cada vez, explicar o que aconteceu. Primeiro as damas. Você não se importa não é senhor Black?**

Eu não vejo nenhuma dama aqui, mas vá lá.

_Você é um idiota!_

**Senhorita Mckinnon, por favor, largue esse grampeador! Comece seu relato, tenha a gentileza. Explique-me como foi que sua inimizade começou.**

_Hunf! Tudo bem. Foi assim, ano passado a gente perdeu a final do concurso de dança por que... Bem, porque eu e mais duas meninas do grupo de dança estávamos acima do peso; alguns gramas apenas. Mas sabe como é eles são muito rigorosos. __Que foi heim, Black?_

HAUHAUHUAUHAUHAHUAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHUA. Alguns gramas acima do peso!

_Grrrrrrrr. Eu te destruo seu idiota!_

**Senhorita Mckinnon saia de cima da mesa e solte o senhor Black sim? ****Continue sua historia por gentileza. E o senhor se abstenha de comentários.**

_Hunf!Onde eu estava?Ah sim. Então, a gente só precisava de uma semana de dieta e de ginástica pra ficar tudo nos trinques, mas esse energúmeno tinha reservado todos os horários possíveis pro timinho de várzea dele que não ganha nem campeonato de futebol de botão!_

Eu não tenho culpa se você é desorganizada.

_E eu não tenho culpa de você ser um imbecil desesperado!Porque nem com todos os horários de musculação e horassss de treino você consegue fazer seu time ser sequer apresentável!_

**Calados os dois. Mas porque você não falou com o professor de educação física?**

_Eu faleeei!Mas o filho da ... Ele não quis me ouvir. Ele disse que os meninos precisavam muito mais que eu, que eles tinham prioridade!Tipo pra quê ser mais machista né?Eu tenho mesmo que concordar que futebol é mais importante que dança? Acho que não. Aí nós não pudemos participar das finais e pela primeira vez,desde que eu virei capitã,nosso grupo não ganhou medalha! E esse ano a mesma coisa vai acontecer se o professor e esse idiota se unirem pra me destruir!_

**Mas, realmente, é claro que você estava com a razão, porém, neste caso quem foi mais,digamos,culpado, foi o professor.**

_Não pense que eu não odeio aquele infeliz também. Odeeeeio._

Quem você não odeia heim?

_Qualquer um que não tenha nada que ver com você Black._

Ai!Se eu ligasse pro que você fala eu até poderia ficar ofendido.

_Aham, não liga tanto que veio tirar satisfações comigo. Não é mesmo ,coisinha?!_

Quem veio tirar satisfações foi você , Marlene! Esqueceu já?

**Quietos!Assim não dá!Por favor, só falem quando eu perguntar!É a vez da Marlene agora Sirius.**

Mas ela, ela...

**Shiu! Por favor, Marlene, continue.**

_É fica de boa aí! __Então todo meu ódio profundo começou aí. Mas, tipo não precisa me olhar assim, não é como seu eu tivesse odiado ele minha vida inteira, eternamente. Eu só odeio muito, o suficiente pra vida inteira, agora._

**Hum,odeia profundamente ...Prossiga.**

_A Dale não conseguiu um escaner que ela queria muitíssimo e resolveu fazer uma enquete com os alunos sobre as coisas que nós precisávamos pra escola e não conseguíamos. Depois eu vim a descobrir que ela queria o escaner por motivos de pão-durismo porque não queria gastar revelando fotos e tudo mais. Enfim, aí me pegaram meio que desprevenida e eu falei tudo que eu queria. E esse tio aí foi entrevistado também e disse coisas horríveis sobre a minha pessoa!_

Mas é que ela disse...

**Sirius, por favor, ainda não é sua vez!E então, pelas coisas que ele disse você resolveu ir e tirar satisfações?**

_Sim, foi isso mesmo. Mas eu não pretendia me exaltar! Pelo menos não muito. Mas meu namorado, ou melhor, ex-namorado ficou do lado dele!_

**Os monitores me disseram que você tacou uma torta de mirtilo no seu namorado.**

_ELE NÃO É MEU NAMORADO._

**Não precisa gritar Marlene. Controle o sua agressividade.**

_Hum... Desculpe, mas ele não é mais meu namorado! E ele mereceu. Quando pedi pra ele me defender ele simplesmente disse "Ah não Lene. Me deixa fora dessa. Eu não posso bater num dos melhores jogadores do time agora que os jogos de inverno vão começar!" e ele nem ao menos joga futebol!!Estava com medo isso sim! O Sirius nem é tão grande assim!_

**Você devia ficar orgulhosa do seu ex-namorado ser uma pessoa ponderada.**

_Ex-nam__orado. Aham, tá bom! Seu namorado pagando pau pra outro cara e não querendo te defender e você deve achar bonito? E você pode tirar esse sorrisinho idiota da cara que você não é melhor que ele!_

Marlene, Marlene você está tão acostumada a sair com esses manés que não consegue mais ver o que é bom e o que não é.

_Ai Black, me poupe. Você é o pior homem que eu já tive o desprazer de conhecer!_

Com os caras que você sai eu só posso dizer que eu sou o único homem que você já conheceu!

_Grrrrrr._

**Marlene ponha o peso de papel na mesa! E Sirius, pare de provocá-la! ****Bem...Marlene,senhorita Mckinnon, seus sentimentos são justos mas nunca é válido apelar pra violência ou escândalo.**

_Mas..._

**Agora quero ouvir o lado do Sirius. Depois discutiremos isso juntos.**

_Hunf._

**Sirius pode começar.**

Tipo... Ela podia fazer exercício em qualquer lugar da escola. Como ela mesma disse o grupo só precisava de uns retoques e o meu time precisava de muito mais ajuda e ainda,aliás.

_Precisava e precisa é de um milagre!_

**Marlene quieta. Sirius.**

Eu marquei todos os horários mesmo e faria de novo. Aliás, já fiz. E sobre as coisas do jornal... Essa duende das trevas também me xingou e eu levei na boa.

_Nossa!Como você é mentiroso!Tava todo emo quando eu fui discutir com ele!Ta vendo como ele gosta de me provocar?!Egoísta, ridículo e mentiroso!_

**Parem de se xingar vocês dois!Vejo que a situação requer medidas drásticas. ****Hum... Já sei o que faremos pra resolver essa situação. Antes de tudo eu gostaria que você se colocasse no lugar dela Sirius e liberasse parte dos horários. Uma rotina de exercícios exaustiva não vai ajudar seus atletas em nada.**

_Atletas? Há, e eu sou o bozo! _

_..._

_Já parei, já parei. Não precisa me olhar assim senhorita Mcmind._

**E você Marlene, também podia se colocar no lugar dele e ter um pouco mais de paciência. Os dois aceitam tentar se entender sobre isso?**

**...**

**Ótimo. Mas, além de tudo isso, eu quero que os dois me escrevam nessas folhas 5 coisas que gostam um no outro.**

Impossível.

_Pela primeira vez eu concordo com ele. Não tem como senhorita Mcmind!Nós mals nos conhecemos e o pouco que eu sei dele,já vi que não vale nada!_

A recíproca é verdadeira Marlene.

**Ah é mesmo? Então já me resolvi.****Vocês dois passarão o próximo mês juntos. E não adianta fazerem essas caras. Vão sentar nas refeições juntos, fazer os trabalhos de classe juntos e dividir a carteira em sala de aula. E eu farei com que os monitores fiquem de olho em vocês!Aliás, vocês devem a sua não expulsão a senhorita Evans que convenceu os monitores a não informarem o diretor. Esse tipo de conflito, nesta instituição, sempre levou a expulsão.**

Senhorita Mcmind eu tenho uma reputação a zelar!Como eu vou ficar andando com essa garota pra cima e pra baixo?

_Reputação de quê? De galinha e idiota?_

**Chega!Não tem discussão!É isso ou informar o diretor?**

_Hunf, já que não tem outro jeito._

Que seja. Mas eu já vou avisando que não vou suportar seus chiliques Marlene.

_Nossa!Então estamos quites, porque eu não vou suportar você inteiro._

**Os dois fora da minha sala. Só voltem quando tiverem a lista. E eu saberei se for uma lista falsificada. Não se esqueçam que sou adivinha além de conselheira da escola e psicóloga. **

**...**

**E o castigo, ou melhor, a ferramenta terapêutica começa amanhã.**

Câmera off-23h59


	12. O livro das divagações

**_Reviews para me!_**

**_Xoxo_**

* * *

Mensagem de 99956578

Os horários de quarta,sexta e sábado são meus Black.

Mensagem de 91050506

Marlene?Como você conseguiu esse número?

Mensagem de Marlene

Eu pedi pra umazinha que tava passando no corredor. Mas não mude de assunto, os horários são meus.

E amanhã eu sento na carteira virada pro corredor porque tenho a bexiga pequena e a bolsa gigante, ou seja, preciso de espaço pra me movimentar.

Mensagem de Black-91050506

Que seja.

Que a tortura comece.

* * *

Mensagem de Lenita-99956578

Estou furiosérrimaaaaaaaaaaa. Tenho que fazer uma lista de coisas que eu gosto no irritante do Black. Não quero falar sobre isso, mande a Dorcas não me mandar mensagens e pare de me mensagear você também!

Mensagem de Dale-89110245

Fúria faz mal ao fígado e ponche batizado com vodca também. Vou passar a noite na enfermaria com a Dorcas, vomitando. Amanhã a gente conversa.

* * *

Mensagem de Black-91050506

Estou puto e ferrado. Vou dormir.

Life suck's.

Mensagem de Remo-97894561

O Jay ficou muito deprimido porque a Lilly sumiu no meio da festa com um carinha e já deve estar no quinto sono.

Minha namorada é uma cachaceira. A amiga dela também. Eu como um bom namorado vou fazer companhia pra ela na enfermaria.

Não conte nada pro James até eu chegar, vc sempre omite os melhores pedaços das brigas quando conta pela segunda vez.

Ah, e você é muito gay.

* * *

LIVRO DAS DIVAGAÇÕES

Droga de senhorita Mcmind,maldito Sirius Black,maldito ex-namorado,maldito todo mundo,quero morrer etc,etc,etc...

CINCO COISAS QUE EU GOSTO EM SIRIUS BLACK:

1-Como ser humano do século masculino, estatisticamente falando, ele vai morrer antes que eu.

2-Por praticar atividades externas tem grande chance de ser atingido por um raio.

3-Mais cedo ou mais tarde,pela vida promíscua que ele leva,vai acabar pegando uma Dst.

4-...

Oh Deus!A senhorita Mcmind não vai gostar da minha lista.

Nota mental:escrever uma lista sobra as qualidades do Black(embora elas não existam).Será que citar o quanto ele é fisicamente atraente conta? Acho que não. Só teria lugar pra ele e pro ego dele na escola. Como diria Scarlet O'hara "Eu pensarei sobre isso amanhã".

Só pra enfatizar bem:maldita senhorita Mcmind,maldito Sirius Black,maldito ex-namorado,maldito todo mundo,quero morrer etc,etc,etc...


	13. Gatito,gatito

**_O mesmo esquema de sempre perante as cÂmeras com o plus de os três pontinhos indicarem o tempo que eles passam em silêncio._**

**_Reviews , blábláblá._**

**_Xoxo_**

* * *

Mensagem de Lenita-99956578

Dale, você morreu?

Mensagem de Dale-89110245

A Dale não se recuperou o suficiente. Ficou com ódio do celular porque o Malcom não parava de mandar mensagens pra ela, então ela o deu pra mim. Não é super?

Se bem que esse barulhinho de mensagens ta começando a me irritar.

Ah, é a Dorcas.

Mensagem de Lenita-99956578

Cadê você?

Mensagem de Dale-89110245

Estou terminando de me arrumar e me certificando de que não vou vomitar de novo.

Mensagem de Lenita-99956578

Pois venha pra sala de aula agora que estou prestes a cometer uma loucura. Tô pedindo por paciência porque se Deus me der força EU MATO ALGUÉM!

* * *

Por que motivo, razão ou circunstância você está sentada com o Sirius em plena aula de história?

É a minha detenção!A senhorita Mcmind nos obrigou. E a propósito você ta horrível Dor.

Isso não é uma coisa gentil de se dizer pra uma pessoa que esteve às portas da morte Lene! E como assim obrigou? Ela pode fazer isso? Ela sabe que está condenando ele a morte? rsrsrs

Ninguém mandou você beber feito uma Lindsay Lohan descontrolada! Não sei por que beber, afinal, faz muito mal pra pele e pro fígado e pros neurônios. Aparentemente ela pode, porque quando eu cheguei fui sentar no meu lugar de costume, bem longe do desgramento, e o professor me obrigou a sentar com ele!O que indica que ela realmente avisou todo mundo do nosso castigo, como disse que faria! E agora eu tenho mesmo que suportar as piadinhas que esse energúmeno fica fazendo?Eu acho que não! Sirius Black está transformando num martírio o meu simples existir.

Eu bebo por que... Pra acompanhar a Dale quando você nos entope de vergonha! Você não ta sendo dramática demais não, Lene? Não é como se vocês precisassem conversar ou algo assim. E, além do mais, ele é bem gatito.

O QUÊ? VOCÊ PERDEU O JUÍZO?

Ele é sim. Você mesma já admitiu que ficaria com ele.

ISSO É UMA CALÚN...Eu sempre soube que a Marlene tinha uma queda por mim. Aliás, só uma queda não, um abismo inteiro. Por isso ela é tão brava. Tsctsc.

Sirius Black quem te deu ordem de pegar o nosso bilhete?Devolva-o pra Lene imediatamente senão ela vai me matar.

A verdade sempre vem a tona. Eu sabia que ela me amava.

Sirius devolve pra ela e pára com isso! Você não tá vendo que ela está ficando enlouquecida! O professor vai mandar vocês pra fora se ela continuar te batendo. Já mandou. Esse soco nos rins deve ter doído muito! A Lene tem a mão pesada.

* * *

Câmera on-8h30

**E vocês dois estão aqui, de novo, por quê heim?Já não me basta ter que fazer o aconselhamento da Dale Mcarthy,que é psicótica, e o da Lalis Truman,que é tarada?**

Ela me atacou senhorita Mcmind. Se algum dia eu pude ter filhos de novo será por puro milagre!

_Eu soquei o rim seu trouxa!Não essas misérias que você tem aí na frente!_

Mas doeu em tudo! Você tem a mão pesadíssima! E você não tem como saber se são misérias ou não, você nunca fez uso do equipamento. Embora você quisesse.

_Grrrrrrrr!_

**Marlene Scarlet Mckinnon solte-o imediatamente! E Sirius, isso não são coisas que se digam na frente de senhoras. Assim não é possível!O castigo já não foi o suficiente**?

Mas não era ferramenta terapêutica senhorita Mcmind?

**Ahm... Claro, claro. Foi isso que eu quis dizer Sirius. Fico feliz em ver que a tentativa de enforcamento não afetou as suas cordas vocais, porque você e a Marlene vão passar as próximas duas horas sentados aqui interagindo. CIVILIZADAMENTE! Fui bem clara?**

_Mas senhorita Mcmind ele roubou meu bilhe... Meu... Meu... Ahm, documento de discussão emocional e leu! Ele leu! Ele está errado! Eu não. Me recuso a ficar aqui._

Ela estava atrapalhando minha concentração com aquele bilhetinho!

_Que concentração que nada!Você tava secando os peitos da Alana e pra isso não é preciso concentração!_

Eu não tenho culpa. Se você usasse blusas mais decotadas eu ficaria satisfeito em secar os seus!

_Grrrr!_

**Marlene largue-o! Largue-o menina! Argh! Senhor Black onde foi que o senhor perdeu toda a sua educação? E os seus modos e as suas maneiras? Isso são coisas que... Que...Hunf! Além de todos os castigos que o senhor já tem quero que me escreva uma composição sobre o modo certo e galante de se tratar uma dama. E eu espero ficar emocionada com a redação, ouviu bem? Se não... Senão o obrigarei a lê-la na frente da escola toda!**

Senhorita Mcmind!Isso é muita crueldade!E a minha reputação?

Eu **estarei lhe fazendo um favor senhor Black!fazendo com que você tenha alguma chance de conseguir uma mulher que goste do senhor!**

_Bem feito!_

**Calados os dois! Até perdi o fio da meada! O que era mesmo? Ah, sim! Os dois, aqui, pelas próximas duas horas, sem reclamações, interagindo! Começando já.**

Aonde você vai senhorita Mcmind?

**Eu tenho que resolver umas coisas. Mas nem pense em fugir Sirius,porque o senhor Filch ficará de olho nos dois! Podem começar a interagir agora. Vocês têm até 10h45.**

**...**

_O que é que você está olhando?_

Nada. Você tem que ser sempre assim tão delicada?

_Em se tratando de você é o máximo que eu consigo de delicadeza._

...

Como a senhorita Mcmind sabe seu nome inteiro?

_Ela é prima da minha mãe._

Ei!Isso não vale!Ela sempre vai ficar do seu lado!

_Você por acaso morreu?_

Quê?

_Mas é muito lento mesmo. Você pode não ter morrido, mas os neurônios já eram. Ela não me deixou te assassinar Black. Isso prova que ela não está sempre do meu lado darde!_

Meus neurônios estão mortos porque você está aqui!Sua presença é caustica pra eles Marlene!

_Argh._

_..._

Você ficou ofendida com o que eu disse!

_Deus!É claro que não._

Ficou sim. Sua boca não está mais retorcida de raiva e você parou de revirar os olhos.

...

_Bem, fiquei sim. E daí?_

Mas você me xinga o tempo todo e eu não fico ofendido!

_Fica sim!_

Tá bom, tá bom. Eu fico, mas não tanto assim. Eu achei que estávamos fazendo uma troca saudável de imprecações.

_Huahuahuahuahuahua. A Dale disse a mesma coisa. Muito Dale da sua parte._

Foi intencional. Eu imaginei que ela diria algo do gênero. Hehehe.

...

Porque você ficou tão ofendida? Não é como se eu tivesse te dito algo destruidor como... Como chamar suas partes de miséria!

_Ahm...é que...bem...não foi o que você disse,foi o modo como você disse._

E como foi?

_Você disse sério, olhando bem pra mim, sem nenhuma raiva. Não era o seu temperamento falando, você estava falando sério. Não é como eu, que falo o que me vem a cabeça na hora do ódio eterno e sem fim._

Quando você me xinga...é o seu temperamento falando?

_É._

_..._

Me desculpe lene, nada daquilo era verdade. Eu estava com raiva sim . Apenas não demonstro como você.E me desculpe por ler seu bilhete,eu estava morrendo de curiosidade.

_Oh!Bem... Me desculpe também. Eu quis dizer tudo aquilo,mas só naquela hora._

_..._

_Sirius?_

Que foi?

_Eu não te odeio. Pelo menos não o tempo todo._

Você realmente me acha... Como era?Gatilho?

_Argh!É gatito!_

Ahá!Você realmente me acha!

_Arre!Não tente a sorte Black!Eu ainda quero te matar._

...

Eu também te acho uma gatita.

_Quê?_

**Que bons meninos!Vejo que seguiram minhas instruções. Pode ir pra aula senhorita Mckinnon eu e o senhor Black ainda temos que resolver o assunto da composição dele.**

_Mas eu...eu...Sirius..._

**Vá senhorita Mckinnon.**

_Mas...ai,está bem.Não precisa me olhar assim!Estou indo._

**Desligue a câmera antes de sair por gentileza.**

Câmera off-10h52


	14. Para amar uma mulher

**_Se vocês soubessem como eu fiquei confusa tentando arrumar tudo!uahuahuahuahu_**

**_Caso tenha alguma coisa muito errada é culpa da minha confusão._**

**_Reviews pra mama!_**

**_Xoxo_**

* * *

LIVRO DAS DIVAGAÇÕES

Eu absolutamente devo estar de tpm. Porque onde já se viu ficar toda cheia de firulas com o Black?

Alguém me elimine deste mundo.

Como meu aniversário se aproxima eu creio que deverei pedir no momento de assoprar as velinhas por: juízo, botas novas e...

Porque em nome do espanto o Sirius está me mandando uma mensagem?

Credo!Eu não pensei isso!

Vou me martirizar ali um pouquinho e já volto.

* * *

Mensagem de Black-91050506

Já que por sua culpa eu estou tendo que escrever essa droga de composição e você é uma mulher, o que vem bem a calhar, me diz o que você achou da minha composição?

Composição

Para realmente amar uma mulher, para entendê-la você deve conhecê-la por dentro, ouvir cada pensamento, ver cada sonho, e dar-lhe asas quando ela quiser voar; e quando se vir impotente nos braços dela, você saberá que realmente ama uma mulher.

Quando você ama uma mulher diz a ela o quanto é desejada, quando você ama uma mulher diz a ela que ela é única porque ela precisa de alguém pra dizer-lhe que vai durar pra sempre.

Para realmente amar uma mulher deixe que ela te abrace até você saber como ela precisa ser tocada.

Você tem de respirá-la, tem de sentir seu gosto, até senti-la em seu sangue e quando vir seus futuros filhos nos olhos dela, você saberá que realmente ama uma mulher.

Dê a ela confiança, abrace-a apertado, um pouco de ternura, trate-a direito e ela estará lá cuidando bem de você. É preciso amar sua mulher. Então me diga você realmente, de verdade, já amou uma mulher?

Mensagem de Marlene-99956578

Nossa!Que lindo.¬¬

Você realmente não vale nada!Isso é uma música e uma bem gay por sinal. Você tem que escrever, se bem que você não deve nem fazer idéia de como tratar um mulher né?Afinal você só sai com bonecas infláveis.

Mensagem de Black-91050506

Eu heim!Que foi que aconteceu com Sirius não te odeio tanto?Sirius você é gatito?

Você ta morrendo de ciúmes então?Sua paixão por mim é sem limites.

Mensagem de Marlene-99956578

É melhor você não aparecer na minha frente!Seu mentecapto!E ciúmes de você?Francamente.

E eu achar você bonitinho não significa nada. Eu acho o lagarto de laboratório de ciências bonitinho também. Então vê se desinfla esse ego.

Mensagem de Black-91050506

Eu gosto de pensar que eu tenho um pouco mais de valor que o lagarto muito obrigado.

A Dale perguntou por você. E você feriu meus sentimentos.

Me retiro arrasado.

LIVRO DAS DIVAGAÇÕES

Eu absolutamente devo estar de tpm.É a única explicação.


	15. Brigas

**_Sem comentário pra miaah confusão. Meus últimos neurônios morreram afogados em chocolate hoje, no mínimo._**

**_Reviews!!! \o/_**

**_Xoxo_**

* * *

Mensagem de Lenita-99956578

Que você quer Dale?

O Black disse que você tava me procurando.

Xoxo

Mensagem de Dale-89110245

Quero quebrar sua cara sua péssima!Má amiga,traidora do devil!Não estou mais falando com você!

Mensagem de Lenita-99956578

Mas o que foi que eu fiz? Enlouqueceude vez? Aliás,ficou mais enlouquecida ainda que o normal???

Mensagem de Dale-89110245

Você simplesmente disse pra coordenação que eu queria um escaner para fins pessoais!!!Agora eles não vão me dar nada e suspenderam o meu acesso livre ao escaner já existente!Ai, que ódio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Argh!!!!!!Não me mande mais emnsagens ou eu não respondo por mim.

* * *

Mensagem de Dorcas-98070645

Lene você já viu a folha de fofoca que a Alana e a Marta fizeram?

Mensagem de Lenita-99956578

Você achou seu cel!

Não,eu não vi . Você sabe o que aconteceu com a Dale? Ela pirou ! Ela disse que eu abri a boca e contei do escaner pra coordenação!Eu nunca faria isso.

Mensagem de Dorcas-98070645

Achei!

Enfim,parece que você fez sim amiga,a Alana ,com a ajuda da marta, fez um jornalzinho cheio de babados fortíssimos.E ta aqui que com a sua ajuda descobriu-se que a entrevista com os alunos do ultimo ano foi só pra dale conseguir o escaner novo e umas...coisas mais.

Mensagem de Lenita-99956578

Meu deus!Eu não....eu fiz isso?Eu não lembro!O que você quer dizer com umnas coisinhas mais????

Mensagem de Dorcas-98070645

Hum...eu acho melhor você vir ver por si mesma.

Mensagem de Lenita-99956578

Não dá,eu to procurando a Dale. Conta logo que ta me dando úlcera! Você sabe que eu odeio ansiedade!

Mensagem de Dorcas-98070645

Tá falando que ...o Todd e a Alana são o mais novo casal de Hoggwarts.

Mensagem de Lenita-99956578

O quê????? Ele não fez isso comigo! Eu matooooooooooooo.

Mensagem de Dorcas-98070645

Lene,não faça nada que eu não faria. Aliás, não faça nada, fique calma.

Mensagem de Dorcas-98070645

Lene?

Mensagem de Dorcas-98070645

Lene?

Mensagem de Dorcas-98070645

LENE????CAPETA!

* * *

Mensagem de Dorcas-98070645

Rem me salva. A Lene acabou de descobrir do todd e que a Dale tá de mal com ela por culpa da Alana sacana! O que eu faço? A Lene vai matar a Alana se encontra com ela!

Mensagem de Remo-97894561

Nossa,eu vou ver se...sei la,vou ver se consigo trancá-la num armário.¬¬

Que você quer que eu faça?

Mensagem de Dorcas-98070645

Faz isso mesmo , oras! E avisa pros seus amigos que caso eles a vejam devem fazer o mesmo!

E obrigada por comprar credito pra mim, eu te a...doro.

* * *

Mensagem de Dorcas-98070645

Amiga não pira! A Lene acabou de saber de tudo e ficou doidinha com a notícia. Ela sequer lembrava de ter abrido a boca!Você sabe como ela é,não faz assim.

Mensagem de Dale-89110245

Não quero nem saber.E você ta do lado dela por acaso??

Mensagem de Dorcas-98070645

Eu não tô do lado de ninguém. Vocês que são loucas iguais que se entendam!

Por favor não deixa ela encontrar com a alana que ela vai matar a vadia.

Mensagem de Dale-89110245

Nem que eu quisesse eu podia. A vadia, digo, a sacana, digo, a Alana tá aqui na direção comigo e com a Marta. Eu sou a chefe do jornal e elas vão levar uma boa bronca por terem feito um jornal a parte com material não autorizado. Mhuahuahuahu.

* * *

Mensagem de Remo-97894561

Meu,você viu a Lene? Se você a vir não deixa ela fugir porque ela não pode encontrar com a Alana que ela(a Lene não a Alana) tem sérias intenções homicidas.

Mensagem de Black-91050506

Eu não vi ,mas tava com ela até agora a pouco. Eu vou procurar.

Mensagem de James-91050856

Eu tô ocupado mas se ela passar por aqui....eu...eu vejo o que faço.

Mensagem de Black-91050506

Ui!O bambi cheio de mistérios!

Ahá! Achei! Ela tá na sala de artes. Ela tá chorando.


	16. Livros

_**Continuation! Bá que aposto...não aposto nada.Não quero gastar minha sorte. auhuahuahuahu**_

**_Reviews pra mama. Pra eu saber se tá bom,se é do gosto de vocês se deu pra entender estimados leitores das mais profundas concavidades de minha tortuosa alma!_**

**_Xoxo_**

* * *

Um dos meus maiores sonhos é ter o Orlando Bloom, pelado, tocando I'm yours no violão pra mim. Isso não vem ao caso mas foi só pra exemplificar o que consta na minha lista de coisas surreais.

Nunca dei muito pelo Sirius, doravante Sb. Pra mim ele era só o cara gostosíssimo-filho do mala sem alça - casado com a bruaca do mal que dava as festas de natal mais insuportáveis do world todo as quais eu era obrigada a comparecer por laços familiares que nem Deus entende.

Ele foi legal comigo, Dor. Quer dizer ele sempre era simpático e tals, ainda mais depois que eu fiquei com ele num momento de loucura ímpar uma vez quando a gente tinha uns...12 anos.12 anos?Eu não sou assim precoce!Não pode ser!Anyway.

Ele até me fez rir e disse... ah,disse mil coisas.

Pára tudo!Você já beijou Sb??Amiga que babado fortíssimo é esse?Você nunca contou!Você me julgava por eu ter tido três namorados diferentes em três semanas e eram **namoradinhos de infância**!

Eu fazia isso?Oh!Bem,o que eu posso dizer...sofro de perda de memória recente e esse não é o ponto.A coisa é...estou de mal com a Dale,vou matar a Alana e torturar Todd da forma mais cruel e perversa que eu puder encontrar .

Realiza Lene você não pode fazer nada! Se você matar a Alana ela vai achar que você está com ciúme,idem se você torturar o Todd.E quanto a estar de mal com a Dale,ela está de mal com você antes.

Dorcas!Eu estou com ciúmes!Você está do lado dela?Má amiga.

Não.Não estou do lado de ninguém e pára com o drama e com o bilhete que o professor ta começando a olhar com cara feia.

* * *

Mensagem de Black-91050506

Lene você está melhor?Porque se não estiver,eu devo dizer que sei onde a Alana está!

Mensagem de Marlene-99956578

Desembuxa que eu to muito a fim de quebrar a cara daquela paspalha.

Mensagem de Black-91050506

Eu digo, mas você sabe que ela é pelo menos uns 20 cm mais alta que você, né?

Mensagem de Marlene-99956578

Quem não é pelo menos uns 20 cm mais alto que eu?Diz logo.

Mensagem de Black-91050506

Ela ta aqui... no...na...acho melhor você esquecer. Que tal a gente ir até a cozinha?Soube que o Remo com a Dorcas e James com a Lilly (É hoje que acaba o mundo!) estão lá.

Mensagem de Marlene-99956578

Ela ta com ele né?Ai!Isso me dá um ódio!Como ele pôde?

Fala logo que eu vou lá e acabo com os dois!

Isso ia ficar parecendo demais um encontro Black.Só casais.

Mensagem de Black-91050506

Ah,que mal tem?Eu não to fazendo nada você também.

Mensagem de Marlene-99956578

Você ta me enrolando.Não precisa mais,aposto que vocês estão na biblioteca!

Mensagem de Black-91050506

Lene não.

* * *

Mensagem de Black-91050506

Não posso ir aí cara.A lene meio que...bom,ela meteu a mão na cara da Alana e socou o namorado de verdade. Até que a Alana deu com um livro de química na cabeça dela e ela meio que... desmaiou. Tô aqui na enfermaria com ela e era bom que a Dorcas viesse vê-la porque ela tá me dando medo.

Mensagem de Remo-97894561

Cara eu queria ter presenciado isso.A Dorcas já me abandonou e tá indo pra aí.Alias nós todos estamos ela só foi correndo na frente.

Você tá com medo dela?UHuahuahuahuua.

Elas me assustam as vezes também,cá entre nós.

* * *

Câmera on-17h23

**Senhorita Mckinnon quer fazer o favor de se acalmar?**

_Me acalmar???Senhorita Mcmind eu fui covardemente atacada,traída,arrasada e devastada e ainda por cima estou sendo acusada de..._

**Não está sendo acusada de nada.Só estou coletando informações sobre o caso para poder passar para direção. Esta instituição está de pernas pro ar!E você,senhorita Mckinnon,já é a segunda vez este ano que você se mete numa briga.**

_Eu não tenho culpa de ser provocada!_

**Senhor Black,por gentileza,que fazer o favor de sair de trás da cortina.Não precisa se esconder,o entrevistarei mais tarde na minha sala.**

_Vai entrevistar ele?Por quê?Ele não fez nada quando aquela girafa das trevas me atacou!_

**Mas até onde eu sei ela apenas revidou porque você estava...batendo com a cabeça dela num livro de filosofia.**

...

**Não estava?**

_Eu não poderia dizer que estava ou não estava,visto que estar ou não depende muito,e me atrevo a dizer,que quase exclusivamente do observador._

**Estava ou não?**

_Eu não poderia dizer..._

**Sirius,ela estava ou não?**

Ela...bem...ela...eu não poderia dizer que estava ou não estava e tudo isso mais aí que a Lene disse.

**Já chega! Sirius pra minha sala ,agora. Depois eu terminarei com você,mocinha.**

Câmera off-17h37


	17. Ela me deixa Louco

**_Tá curto de novo , eu sei. Vocês não têm idéia de como foi difícil fazer esse chapter! Foi um parto. Um parto normal. Um parto normal sem peridural! Um parto normal,sem peridural de sétuplos! E posso falar? Não gostei dele._**

**_Era pra ter sido bem melhor mas ,como eu disse , minha inspiração se esvaiu. Estou simplesmente seca dela. Vou ali morrer rápidinho e volto later. Quem sabe no mundo do além eu consigo encontrar a fujona._**

**_Reviews for me pra vcs dizerem o quanto odiaram! auhuahuahuauhhauua_**

**_Xoxo_**

* * *

Câmera on-17h42

**Pois então , senhor Black . Agora que estamos a sós você não precisa ficar com medo de retaliações provindas da senhorita Mckinnon!**

Retaliações? Eu? Com medo? Retaliações? Ma-ma-ma-ma nunca!

**Aham,por isso você estava escondido atrás da cortina onde as mãos dela não pudessem te alcançar. Sei bem. Mas vamos lá,me conte o que aconteceu.**

Eu...eu não ...eu não me lembro?

**Não se lembra.**

Não.

**....**

**Como em nome do espanto você não se lembra? Não faz nem uma hora do acontecido!**

É que...veja bem...foi tudo muito rápido. Muito , muito confuso.

**Cadê sua lábia?**

Heim?

**Você não está me convencendo nem um pouco e você costumava ser bem convincente!**

Eu? Eu não...

**...**

Ela me deixa louco, senhorita Mcmind!Ela é irritante, barulhenta, barraqueira, esquentada, confusa e incrivelmente...inquietante!Ela socou o Todd e bateu na cara da Alana, sacana, mas os dois mereceram!É SÓ O QUE TENHO A DIZER!

**...**

**Eu entendi bem. Não há necessidade de gritar Sirius. Pode ir.**

Ahm... tá.

**Você pretendia voltar pra enfermaria?**

Eu? Claro.

**Por favor, informe aos seus amigos que eu quero falar com a senhorita Mckinnon sozinha e que eles terão que chispar de lá. Grata.**

Mas eu queria...

**Desligue a câmera quando sair, por gentileza.**

Mas que C*!

**Olhe a boca!**

Câmera off-17h49

* * *

Mensagem de Black-91050506

Lene, acontece que eu contei pra senhorita Mcmind que você realmente bateu nos dois. Mas não se preocupe porque eu disse que era culpa deles!

Mensagem de Marlene-99956578

Cumé? Você enlouqueceu de vez? Vá lá imediatamente e desminta tudo, entendeu?

Ou vou ter que sair daqui e ir desenhar pra você em forma de hematoma?

Mensagem de Black-91050506

Lene não me ameace. Eu acabei de ver você levar uma livrada na cara!

Mensagem de Marlene-99956578

Não foi na cara!!!! E eu fui pega desprevenida! Você não entende! Eles já me deram uma advertência por ter feito aquele escândalo na festa de abertura! Essa vai ser, com certeza, minha segunda advertência! Mais uma e eu vou ser convidada a me retirar da escola! E quando eu sair daqui eu vou, com toda a certeza e forças do meu ser, transformar aquela VACA DA ALANA EM PÓ!

Mensagem de Black-91050506

Eu acho que você enlouqueceu de vez garota!E está tentando me enlouquecer junto! Eu vou buscar mais gelo a tiazinha da enfermaria disse que você precisa! Passar bem!

* * *

Mensagem de Lenita-99956578

Dor,onde você foi? Vou ser obrigada a ficar aqui em observação e tô danada! Eu vou ser expulsa! É o fim de tudo. Mata a Alana, sacana pra mim?

Mensagem de Dorcas-98070645

A senhorita Mcmind mandou o Sirius nos expulsar porque ela quer falar com você a sós. Len, sem drama! Não vai acontecer nada! E eu não posso matar ninguém minha religião não permite. Nem você devia fazer isso. Aliás, quem deveria morrer, mas de morte natural, era o Todd!Ele é muito mais sacana. Mais sacana até que a Alana, sacana.

A Dale me perguntou se é verdade que a Alana, sacana te bateu e eu disse que sim. Ela ficou furiosissima e disse que vai fazê-la pagar. Amiga, acho que ela não está mais de mal. \o/

Mensagem de Lenita-99956578

Dorcas, alou? Já voltou da Terra do nunca? É lógico que ela ainda esta de mal comigo!

É que ela simplesmente não admite que ninguém brigue ou encoste a mão na gente além dela. Lembra quando você terminou com seu falecido? Então, a gente nunca te contou, mas a Dale foi lá e destruiu ele! Por isso que ele apareceu com o nariz quebrado. Eu teria feito pior ele merecia muito mais eu odeio aquele ...ahm, tudo bem , eu me empolguei.

Voltando. Ahhhhhhhhhhh, a senhorita Mcmind voltou! Adeus, até nunca mais minha doce amiga.

Mensagem de Dorcas-98070645

Len relaxa!

Amanhã eu vou aí te visitar.

Xoxo

* * *

Câmera on-18h00

Marlene agora poderemos conversar.

_OH!F*_


	18. Planos mirabolantes

_Eu sei...curto e decepcionante mas eu juro que o proximo vai ser mara! Vai ser a festa supresa pros pais da Lene pra Lene...ou algo assim._

_:B_

_Eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que esqueci que o Peter existe._

_Tenham piedade e reviewm essa vergonha! auhuahauahuhuauhau._

_Xoxo_

* * *

EU FUI SUSPENSA! Dá pra acreditar numa coisa dessas? Essa escola está cada vez mais injusta e pior e..e..e...ARGH QUE ÓDIO! E NA SEMANA DO MEU ANIVERSÁRIO! Odeio minha vida.

Como assim Len? Suspensa?

A senhorita Mcmind mandou uma nota pra direção falando da reincidência do meu comportamento agressivo e pouco sociável. EU NÃO SOU AGRESSIVA!Sou Dor?

Claro que não Len, você apenas , apenas ... sabe o que quer.

E a Alana, sacana só ganhou uma advertência e uma detenção!Isso é tão injusto! E o Todd não recebeu nada! Eu me lembro claramente de ele com o livro de geografia erguido em minha direção e o lampejop de fúria em seus olhos!

Ele estava tentando se defender do seu ataque, um pouco, agressivo e não te atacando. O lampejo nos olhos era de medo e não de fúria. Mas a Alana,sacana merecia mais! É mesmo muito injusto! Mas o que você está fazendo aqui hoje então?

Hoje tem prova e a senhorita Mcmind,é minha parenta ou algo assim você sabe,mexeu os pauzinhos pra que eu pudesse fazer a prova. Hunf. Só fico com a parte ruim. Argh, o professor. Boa prova Dor.

Boa prova Len.

* * *

O que aconteceu?

Como assim?

Com a sua cara.

O QUE DE TEM DE ERRADO COM ELA SIRIUS?

Está brava.

Ah! Bem...eu fui suspensa.

E a Alana, sacana?

Só recebeu uma detenção e uma advertência. ¬¬

O QUÊ?Isso é injusto.

Eu sei!!!! Aquela vaca merecia muito mais!

Com certeza! Você está melhor? Ficou com galo na testa?

Ah,fiquei mas é pequenininho. Ia odiar muito mais se ela tivesse me enfeiado.

Isso seri impossível Len.

Ah,eu-eu...o professor já ta entregando a prova é melhor você parar de me bilhetear.

Ah, sim... boa prova.

Obrigada, eu... pra você também.

* * *

Mensagem eletrônica de: dale-m.

Para: mmckinnon.

Eu soube que você foi suspensa por causa da Alana, sacana. Mas não se preocupe já lancei uma noticia de que ela na verdade é um traveco transformista e o Todd terminou com ela. Você sabe como ele é burro.

Mensagem eletrônica de: mmckinnon

Para: dale-m.

Jura?Você fez isso? Por mim?

Mensagem eletrônica de: dale-m.

Para: mmckinnon.

Sim. Mas não precisa ficar emotiva. E nós estamos combinando aqui de ir te visitar domingo que é seu aniversário.

Mensagem eletrônica de: mmckinnon

Para: dale-m.

Ai amiga!Eu ia adorar, mas meus pais me proíbem de ir ao quintal dar comida pros peixes no laguinho. Imagina deixar vocês virem aqui.

Mensagem eletrônica de: dale-m.

Para: mmckinnon.

Pode deixar comigo, eu dou um jeito.

Senti sua falta amiga.

Mensagem eletrônica de: mmckinnon

Para: dale-m.

Eu também senti a sua!Manda um beijo pra Dor!

* * *

Mensagem de-89110245

Sirius eu preciso da sua ajuda.

Mensagem de Black-91050506

Quem é?

Mensagem de-89110245

É a Dale, seu asno!Eu preciso que você convide a gente pra ir à sua casa no domingo.

Mensagem de Black-91050506

Como você conseguiu meu celular???

Mensagem de Dale-89110245

Eu pedi pra umazinha que tava passando aqui no corredor!Mas você vai ajudar ou não?

Mensagem de Black-91050506

Meu celular é a festa da uva agora!

Pra quê você quer isso?Eu não gosto de voltar pra casa!

Mensagem de Dale-89110245

Ninguém mandou ser promíscuo, meu filho, e dar pra todo mundo por aí!

Porque é aniversário da Lene e nós precisamos de uma desculpa pra estar perto da casa dela e irmos visitá-la. Você é vizinho dela não é?

Mensagem de Black-91050506

Eu não dou pra ninguém não heim?Olha o respeito!Eu sou macho!MACHO!

Eu sou, mas... eu...tudo bem, pode ser.

Mensagem de Dale-89110245

Dar o celular seu imbecil!

Ótimo.

Nos aguarde lá por volta das três da tarde.

Xoxo

* * *

Mensagem eletrônica de: dale-m

Para: malcom-flex

Pega a câmera do jornal, sem ninguém saber, e leva pra sua casa. Nós vamos filmar os festejo do aniver da Len.

Mensagem eletrônica de: malcom-flex

Para: dale-m

Mas fofinha, se me pegam eu to danado!

Mensagem eletrônica de: dale-m

Para: malcom-flex

Bem... então faça o possível para não ser pego.

Xoxo

* * *

Mensagem de Dale-89110245

Gente, este domingo, às três da tarde, todos na casa do Sirius Black pra festa surpresa da Len pros pais da Len.

Levem comidas. Doces e... ah, vocês conhecem a Len.E Dor,leve os cds.

Xoxo

* * *

Mensagem de Black-91050506

Eu não sei se a Dale mandou mensagem pra vocês, mas vai ter uma festa na casa da Len e vocês podem vir. Eu acho que ela só convidou os amigos da Len, mas como o QG é na minha casa acho que tenho esse direito.

Mensagem de James-91050856

Opa!Festa. Vou chamar a Lilly.

Mensagem de Remo-97894561

Eu fui convidado. Pela Dor, mas fui convidado. Pode contar com minha presença.


	19. Hoje vai ter uma festa

_Oi,tudo bem? Eu me chamo , bem...chamar não chamo , mas vocês entendem,Zizi e precisava dar um update nesta fic faz eras!_

_Possofalar? Não achei um chapter de todo mau ou mal ,fiquei confusa com os adjetivos. _

_Reviews for me , gracta!_

_Xoxo_

* * *

Câmera on-15h14

Tá todo mundo pronto?Tá tudo no lugar? Onde raios está o bolo?

Calma Dale. Tá tudo aqui.

Malcom!Não me mande ter calma!Vamos entrar.

Fofinha tem um problema.

O que é?

A bateria da câmera ta acabando.

MALCOM SEU ENERGÚMENO!PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO VIU ISSO ANTES?EM NOME DE GANESH!ESTOU CERCADA DE IDIOTAS!

Câmera off-15h17

* * *

Mensagem de Dale-89110245

Gostou da festa Lene?

Mensagem de Lenita-99956578

Ameiiiiiiii!!! Mesmo meu pai tendo expulso todo mundo.

Mensagem de Dale-89110245

Que bom ,não é mesmo? Agora me conta onde você esteve durante a festa inteira que não te vi um minuto sequer. E porque seu pai deu aquele show?A Dor tá aqui do meu lado e também quer saber. Ela quer saber muito.

Mensagem de Lenita-99956578

Eu?Mas oras... eu estava lá o tempo todo.

Mensagem de Dale-89110245

Larga de firula e conta logo.

Mensagem de Lenita-99956578

Hum... tá,tudo bem,eu não estava exatamente o tempo todo mas...vou mandar um e-mail,é uma história longa.

* * *

Mensagem eletrônica de: mmckinnon

Para: dale-m

Foi assim,quando vocês chegaram meus pais não ficaram muito felizes né,aí eles me chamaram pra me dar uma bronca e eu disse que não sabia de nada. O que era quase verdade.

Eles acreditaram em mim - não sei como- tanto que mandaram eu ligar nas casas dos meus irmãos pra chamá-los pra festa. Enfim, eu o fiz.

Mas lembra que uma hora o Joshua queria vinho e meu pai não queria oferecer nada alcoólico pra gente?Então , eu fui obrigada a ir até a adega pegar uma, ou umas, garrafa pros meus irmãos. Escondida de todo mundo porque daddy não sabe que minhas amigas, consideradas da família, são pinguças de marca maior.

Quando eu cheguei lá Sirius Black estava agarrado com Marissa Cooper!Do clube de dança sabe? Aquela vaca!

Eu comecei a surtar, de leve, que minha casa não era bordel e que os dois sumissem da minha frente ou eu não respondia por mim e porque eu precisava pegar o vinho sem que ninguém visse, mas essa última parte eu não expliquei pra eles. A Marissa me obedeceu e saiu se fazendo de ofendida, mas o SB não, o SB ficou e começou a discutir comigo.

-Eu não estava agarrando ninguém!-Ele começou a falar. -Ela estava me agarrando e pra sua informação eu estava tentando me soltar.

-Ah é?Coitadinho do pobre Siriuzinho né?Argh!Vai embora,já falei,volta pra festa e, por favor, tente não ser mais agarrado que meus pais já tão surtando.

-Eu não estava correspondendo!-O Sirius do nada me agarrou, tipo... segurou meus braços e até me apertou um pouco quando falou isso.

Tipo...alou?Eu fiquei tão chocada que não consegui mandar ele me soltar. Que ele pensa que é pra me fazer...me tratar daquele jeito?

-Tá bom. -Eu respondi simplesmente. O que eu devia fazer?

Nós ficamos lá,eu olhando pra ele meio espantada e ele fingindo que era super normal ter um ataque porque eu o acusei de pegar alguém.Não sei porque ele não se gabou,é mais a cara dele fazer isso. Enfim ,então eu resolvi pegar a garrafa na frente dele mesmo, porque sei lá, ele parecia não querer ir embora.

-Vinho!- Ele disse com olhos brilhantes e um sorriso muito feliz. Esse pobre rapaz devia se encaminhar para o A.A. mais próximo, e tenho dito.

-Não é pra você!-Me afastei dele tentando manter a garrafa longe de suas mãos.

-Porque não?

-Porque é pros adultos. -Vendo a cara de riso dele fui obrigada a me explicar. -Foi meu pai quem disse tá?Não é a minha opinião.

-Certo. -Ele continuava sorrindo com superioridade, tipo... é sério,meus pais que acham que não podemos beber, mesmo todos quase já tendo 18 anos.- Vamos?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça vendo que ele me esperava perto da escada.

Mas vocês não sabem do pior, a Marissa, quando saiu, deve ter batido a porta da adega - que como vocês bem sabem,desde que nós tentamos trancar meu irmão lá dentro ela emperra- e nós ficamos presos lá. A gente gritou durante um bom tempo e quando ninguém apareceu eu fiquei com sede e resolvi abrir o vinho

A gente bebeu a garrafa inteira e ele abriu mais umas duas garrafas. Ficamos prostrados no chão da adega, falando idiotice. A gente até conversou sobre o hot affair que tivemos anos atrás e vocês não acreditam... ele disse que ia me pedir em namoro!Eu também não acreditei, achei que o álcool tava fazendo ele imaginar coisas.

Até que meu pai deve ter percebido que eu nunca mais voltava e foi pegar o vinho por si mesmo e se deparou conosco lá, deitados.

Tenho a super impressão de que ele acha que estávamos brincando de 7 minutos no paraíso. Eu nunca brincaria disso!Muito menos com o Sirius, porque afinal, ele é o Sirius. Vai saber que tipo de doença venérea ele tem?

Mas enfim, foi por isso que meu pai expulsou todo mundo, teve um chilique e me pôs de castigo eterno. Mais castigo do que eu já estava!Dá pra acreditar?

Mensagem eletrônica de: dale-m

Para: mmckinnon

MEUDEUSDOCÈU!

UHAUHAUHUAUHAHUHUHUAUHHUA. Rachamos aqui. A Dale tá rindo até agora.

Amiga realiza... a Marissa não é feia. Você tava com ciúminho vai?Fala a verdade.

O Sirius parece estar a fim de você, sério mesmo. E depois dessa confissão alcoólica dele...

Alias, vocês dois se pegando que nem gato e rato ultimamente gerou muitos comentários,prontofalei. Tavam até falando que vocês dois eram os substitutos do James e da Lilly!

Mas cá entre nós, porque você escreveu desse jeito cheio de travessões e pontos de exclamação?Parece até a Dale.

Seu pai te pegou alcoolizada amiga, que trágico. E porque ele achou isso?Vocês estavam agarrados??

Mensagem eletrônica de: mmckinnon

Para: dale-m

É claro que ele não está a fim de mim ele só não quer que eu espalhe que ele tá de hot affair com a Marissa, ela é muito feia sim. Quem quer ter um rosto parecido com o da Demi Moore e um corpo parecido com o do Jenifer Aniston?Alou!Ninguém!

E esses comentários são todos estúpidos e aposto que provém de você e da Dale only!

Não tava agarrada com ele!Claro que não!Quer dizer... se bem me lembro,e eu não me lembro bem,acho que...bem,o chão da adega é duro e eu acho que eu-eutavarecostadanocorpodoSirius,prontofalei!Mas isso não significa nada, eu ficaria recostada até no corpo do Lucio Malfoy se só ele estivesse lá. Se bem que ele é magro demais e é capaz do chão ser mais macio, mas enfim.

Sei lá,eu escrevi desse jeito porque parece tão mais didático.Tão mais poético! Você faz cada pergunta Dor!

Argh!Meus pais tão me chamando. Estou com a internet cortada, menti que ia ver os trabalhos passados essa semana. Alias, não vi trabalho nenhum. Tem alguma coisa?Me manda...liga em casa mesmo e me conta se tem alguma tarefa pra fazer. Embora eu não seja mais adepta do telefone é o único jeito.

Não contem pra ninguém isso que eu contei tá?

Xoxo

* * *

_Como tratar uma mulher por Sirius Black_

Quando ela disser não, acredite. Quando for insistir faça-o com cautela. Nunca peça por um beijo e nunca dê um se ela não estiver olhando nos seus olhos.

Se estiverem conversando preste atenção no que ela diz e quando ela perguntar o que você acha, seja honesto.

Se ela é escandalosa, briguenta, mal criada, e completamente frustrante não fique com ela para tentar muda-la. Aceite ela do jeito que ela é e saiba que se conseguir ficar com ela seus dias serão bem mais coloridos.

Fale pra ela o quanto ela é bonita, mas fale isso olhando nos olhos dela e não na boca, no peito ou nas pernas. Segure a mão dela, às vezes não existe nada mais intimo do que apenas ficar de mãos dadas.

Acostume-se com o fato de que ela não vai ser 100% sua, ela vai se dividir igualmente entre você, a família, o trabalho, os amigos, os hobbies, os sonhos. Dentro do coração de uma mulher o espaço é infinito.

Não pense que ela não vê quando você olha pra outras, não pense que ela não sabe quando você está mentindo, não pense que ela vá dizer a você tudo que sente, mas não tenha medo ela vai fazer com que você saiba.

Não é necessário que você fique falando coisas românticas apenas demonstre,mostre pra ela que você a ama.E quando fizer isso saiba que será devidamente recompensado...

* * *

Argh!!!!Tá muito gay!Gayyyyyyyyy!O que há de errado comigo??


	20. A curiosidade matou a Lene

_Yo. E ae? Firme trutas?_

_Hihihi. Adoro falar manês. Mas me diz gentchém ... onde estão meus reviews?_

_Quero é mais._

_Espero que vocês gostem do chapter , pois apesar dos pesares essa é uma das fics com a qual eu mais me divirto._

_Reviews!!!_

_Xoxo_

* * *

Alô?

Oi. É a Dorcas.

Ah!Olá Dorcas, querida. Como vai?

Tudo bem Sra. Mckinnon. E por aí?

Tudo bem também. O que deseja?

Eu liguei pra falar com a Lene, ela está?

Está sim, mas de castigo.

Eu sei, mas eu quero passar uns... trabalhos para ela.

Trabalhos?Mas ela só está longe há uma semana!

É, eu sei. Mas ta chegando o feriado de natal... a senhora sabe,fica tudo uma loucura!

Ah bem... não é melhor mandar por fax?Eu sei que parece chato, mas tenho certeza que vocês vão ficar horas no telefone fofocando.E ela também está proibida de usar o computador.

Ah... tudo bem por mim. Mas a senhora sabe que a gente pode conversar pelo celular.

Nós não vamos mais colocar crédito pra ela espertinha.

Ah,sei. Beeeem , que pena. Tchau então.

Tchau querida.

* * *

Mensagem eletrônica de: dale-m

Para: mmckinnon

A sua mãe é engraçada e absurdamente desinformada. Vou dar umas aulas pra ela sobre tecnologia. Ela acha que não vamos conseguir nos falar tanto pela internet!Huhauhuahuahuahuhau!Adoro a inocência dos pais!Como se não pudéssemos mandar e-mails pelo sidekick. Foi a Dorcas quem ligou, pois ambas sabemos que sua mãe não vai com a minha cara!

Mas enfim, tem aquela lista de economia para fazer e os desenhos da sua aula de design e é só. Ah, e a Marissa tomou seu lugar para treinar as meninas, a Dor mandou avisar.

E você não sabe... o Sirius veio me perguntar de você!Perguntou se você estava muito encrencada. Amiga... amiga,amiga ele quer teu corpo!

De qualquer forma, o que mais de novidade?Ah, sim. A Lilly finalmente aceitou sair com o James!Eles vão juntos para Hogsmeade no próximo final de semana!Pena que você não vai estar aqui.

A Dor e o Rem brigaram, brigaram feio por causa do falecido. Ele, o falecido, parece que começou a sofrer de a.g. e veio atrás dela esses dias e os dois se beijaram. Isso eu ouvi da boca do Malcom. Ele se envolveu numa pequena briga por causa de um trabalho de química e teve um desmaio por causa de um vidro quebrado de amônia, e um pouco de sangue na mão de seu oponente, mas isso é outra história. O Malcom tava lá deitado na maca com a cortininha fechada e o Rem foi levado ás pressas para enfermaria por causa da diabete e os marotos tavam com ele, aí eles ficaram lá discutindo que o Rem não podia se descuidar daquele jeito. O que acontece é que ele ficou tão chateado com a história da Dor e do falecido que esqueceu de aplicar a injeção de insulina!Você acredita?

A Dor não fala comigo sobre o assunto e ela ta muito arrasada de verdade.O que me faz achar que ela tem culpa no cartório. Você tem que voltar logo, pois meu intelecto é desenvolvido demais para conseguir tratar essas desavenças hormono-sentimentais!

Xoxo

Mensagem eletrônica de: mmckinnon

Para: dale-m

A minha mãe não sabe nem ligar um computador você acha que ela ia saber que dava para usar o sidekick?Você sabe por que minha mãe não gosta de você. Você precisava ter dito pra ela que Rock Hudson era gay?Ela era feliz quando ignorava esse fato!

Blábláblá. Boatos que o professor passa à mesma lista de exercício todos os anos então eu vou copiar tudo do meu irmão e os desenhos eu já pedi para minha mãe fazer.

Eu ia perguntar por que a Dor não tomou para si o encargo de ensaiar com as meninas, mas acho que isso tudo aí responde minha pergunta.

A Lilly e o James?Quem ganhou o bolão?Eu tenho certeza que apostei que eles se acertariam no sétimo ano, mas agora não me lembro em qual mês foi. Quem disse que não vou estar aí?Volto para Hogwarts sexta à noite, meu bem!

Meu!O que esse maldito desse falecido tem que vir e atrapalhar tudo?Ele ta falecido!Será que ele não se liga?Eu vou quebrar a cara dele!Tadinho do Rem!Isso não se faz!A Dor o beijou de volta?!Eu dúvido.

Ai credo, Dale!Você tem que parar de ser tão pseudointelectual! Você sabe muito bem o que fazer!Eu já te ensinei, arrasta ela pra uma conversa embaixo das cobertas regada a muito chocolate e pronto. Metade do problema ta resolvido.

Eu vou descer que minha mãe ta desconfiando e já me chamou para o jantar. Manda mensagem qualquer coisa. Até sexta amiga.

Xoxo

* * *

Mensagem de Dale-89110245

Você está ignorando deliberadamente o Sirius ter perguntado por você ou foi apenas um esquecimento?

Xoxo

Mensagem de Lenita-99956578

Pelo amor de Deus Dale!Quando eu disse qualquer coisa era qualquer coisa importante!Eu tive que dizer que tava com desconfortos intestinais para poder sair da mesa!

Eu tenho mesmo que responder essa pergunta idiota?Hunf. Não foi deliberado, tá?Foi um esquecimento.

Me deixa comer! E não esqueça que eu tenho poucos créditos.

Xoxo

* * *

Mensagem de Black-91050506

Remo!Cadê você cara? Você soube o que sua namorada fez?

Mensagem de James-91050856

Você soube o que a Dor fez?Cadê você?

* * *

Mensagem de Dale-89110245

Len!!!!!Agora é sério!Você não imagina o que a Dor fez!

Mensagem de Lenita-99956578

O que ela fez? É bom que seja super, pois minha mãe quer me dar chá de losna por causa do meu pseudo desconforto gastrointestinal!

Mensagem de Dorcas-98070645

Len!Eu to master ferrada!Você não sabe o que eu fiz!

Mensagem de Lenita-99956578

O que você fez?????

Ah,eu vou morrer!!!!


	21. I kissed a girl

_Curto, eu sei. Mas update plo menos._

_Xoxo_

_Calma Renata! Vai dar td certo! auhuhuhahuahuauh_

_Obrigada plo review!_

_Xoxo²_

_Zix Black,adorei seu pen name!, leia a série dos garotos da Meg Cabot , é toda assim. Foi de onde retirei minha inspiração!_

_Mto obrigada querida!_

_Xoxo³_

* * *

_O que você quer dizer com "Eu beijei uma menina." ? E fala rápido que o professor tá olhando pra cá!_

Ora,eu quero dizer o que eu claramente estou dizendo-Dorcas Elizabeth Kent-beijei uma menina.I kissed a girl!

_And did you like it?_

Não!Por deus! Eu já expliquei um trinzilhão de vezes que era só pra esclarecer meu ponto de vista!

_Olha...conta de novo que ainda não tá claro._

Lene,pelo amor de Deus! Você só quer ouvir os detalhes de novo,eu te conheço.

_Hum...então porque ainda não recomeçou a contar?_

Argh!Foi assim...

Eu estava muito quieta e comportada voltando da aula de história quando o falecido surgiu no meu caminho. Ele veio com uma historia de que queria conversar comigo e de que ,bem,sentia minha falta.É claro que eu o ignorei,depois de me sentir levemente lisonjeada admito,e continuei a caminhar.

O fato é que eu estava perto da nossa sala comunal e dei o azar de encontrar o Remo lá.Azar porque aparentemente o falecido não entendeu que eu não queria falar com ele e quando eu estava de guarda baixa me agarrou e me beijou e o Rem viu.

O Rem viu e surtou ele disse...bem ele disse coisas horríveis,sem nexo,estúpidas e sem sentido ,mas eu relevo ,pois sou uma alma boa.Não me deu chance de explicar e não pôde apreciar o tapa que dei na cara do falecido,doravante energúmeno.

Eu tentei todos esses dias falar com ele me aproximar,mas ele não me ouvia e o energúmeno parece ser do tipo sadomasoquista,pois começou a me perseguir ainda mais depois do tapa.

Quando eu já tava bem de saco cheio ,ou seja,antes de ontem, eu tomei uma decisão,que parece não ter sido muito acertada,mas é a vida.

Eu estava discutindo de novo com o energúmeno ,já tinha gritado que não o queria mais,porém ele não parecia querer entender.

-Eu sei que você ainda sente algo por mim Lizzy.-Ele é o único imbecil que me chama assim.-Vamos tentar mais uma vez!

E veio vindo cheio de braços pra cima de mim!

-Eu não gosto de você!Eu não quero te beijar!Eu quero que você suma!-Eu tava gritando tanto que não sei como você não ouviu da sua casa mesmo.

-Você tem medo de me beijar e gostar e se apaixonar de novo. -Me deu um ódio tão grande que eu surtei.

-Eu prefiro beijar qualquer coisa,qualquer pessoa a beijar você.Eu prefiro beijar a Alana,sacana a beijar você.-Ele tentou agarrar meu braço de novo e aí eu me joguei em cima da Alana,sacana, que estava perto assistindo deliciada minha discussão, e a beijei.

Eu sei que pode parecer meio extremo,mas aí ele parou.E não foi um beijo como estão falando por aí.Nem teve língua ta bom e a Alana,sacana nem reagiu. Na verdade ela só ficou lá,parada me olhando, mesmo depois de eu ter saído da sala comunal correndo.Não correndo mais rápido que a notícia do ocorrido. Como esse pessoal é fofoqueiro!

_AIMINHANOSSA!Porque eu nunca estou presente quando essas coisas acontecem?Isso é tãooo injusto!_

Graças a Deus que você não estava!Do jeito que você é e do jeito que você odeia a Alana,sacana era capaz de você bater nela e , depois,me bater.

_Só depois de ter batido no falecido,ou melhor,energúmeno._

Claro, enfim,amanhã vai ser o primeiro encontro da Lilly e do James e nós estamos combinando de ir , você vai?

Não sei,minha mãe me obrigou a tomar chá de losna e me sinto o último dos moicanos desde então. Vou ver,mas queria muito ir!!Ai,raios.O professor ta olhando pra gente com cara feia.

_Saco!_


	22. Fight,fight,fight!

_Gente! Eu sei. Me desculpa ! * Se chibateia mentalmente*_

_Tá curto, tá pouco , mas eu juro que a próxima atualização não vai demorar tanto , sério!_

_Reviews ,se vocês acharem que mereço. *Caem duas lágrimas.*_

_Xoxo_

_Continuo sim , Manuelina! Até o fim , eu juro!_

_Brigada pelo review querida!_

_Xoxo_

* * *

Mensagem de Lenita-99956578

Dale to chegando.

Mensagem de Dale-89110245

Aleluia!Já era mais do que hora!A Dorcas tá molhando meu suéter e meu cabelo tá começando a enrolar com todas essas lágrima! Aonde você estava,aliás,mocinha?

Mensagem de Lenita-99956578

Estava no ensaio de dança. Aquela paspalha inventou passos novos que me fazem querer enfiar meu pé pelo nariz dela e chutar seu cérebro estúpido!Mas enfim,o que aconteceu?

Mensagem de Dale-89110245

Remo foi levado as pressas pro hospital e Dorcas quase foi levada junto.Sério. Só faltou ela bater nos enfermeiros. Mas ela bateu no falecido,o pobre teve de ir pra enfermaria de tanto que seu nariz sangrava.

Mensagem de Lenita-99956578

Gente!Que horrível!Vou ver se consigo falar com Sirius para ver se ele tem alguma informação mais atualizada. Cuida dela!Não deixa chegar perto de chocolate que numa situação dessas é capaz de ela ter uma overdose!

Xoxo

* * *

Mensagem de Lenita-99956578

Sirius você sabe alguma novidade do Remo?Estamos verdadeiramente preocupadas!A Dorcas tá quase colapsando aqui!

Mensagem de Black-91050506

Ele tá bem.

Mensagem de Lenita-99956578

Ai que bom!Fico muito feliz em saber!Vou contar para as meninas agora mesmo!Brigada.

Mensagem de Black-91050506

De nada.

Mensagem de Lenita-99956578

Porque você está sendo tão grosso comigo?Enlouqueceu de tanto sofrer,é?

Mensagem de Black-91050506

Olha Marlene, é tudo culpa dessa sua amiga o meu amigo estar internado agora, ok? Me desculpe se não me sinto no clima de conversinha inútil.

Mensagem de Lenita-99956578

Em primeiro lugar não é culpa dela! Em segundo lugar isso não justifica você querer descontar em mim, mas você quem sabe. Desculpa te incomodar Black.

* * *

Mensagem de Black-91050506

Cara acabo de soltar os cachorros em cima da Lene!Ela deve ter ficado com muita raiva de mim!Mas eu não consigo!Essas meninas só servem pra nos deixar loucos!

Mensagem de James-91050856

Não adianta você ficar assim agora. Só vai dificultar o que já tá difícil. A mãe do Rem acabou de ligar pro diretor e a Lilly tava na sala e ouviu que já foi tudo controlado.

Pads ,vai falar com as meninas que eu to tendo que resolver uns negócios aqui na enfermaria e não seja um imbecil com a Dorcas que você não sabe o que realmente aconteceu, sacou?

Mensagem de Black-91050506

Elas não vão querer falar comigo!

Mensagem de James-91050856

Se vira ,cara!

Mensagem de Black-91050506

Porra,viu cara?

Mensagem de James-91050856

Aham,senta lá Cláudia.

* * *

Mensagem de Dale-89110245

Sirius veio dizer que Remo está bem e perguntou por você? Agora,me responda...porque você fugiu mesmo?

Mensagem de Lenita-99956578

Já te disse que ele foi um grosso comigo!

Mensagem de Dale-89110245

Mas cá entre nós... esse não é o natural dele?

Mensagem de Lenita-99956578

Ah,Dale!Me poupe!Você sabe que não exatamente, ele consegue ser muito legal quando quer.

Mensagem de Dale-89110245

Você não quis dizer com quem ele quer?

Mensagem de Lenita-99956578

Vai tomate cru, Dale!

Mensagem de Dale-89110245

Só se for com azeite e salsinha! ;)

Te espero na aula.

Xoxo


	23. A kiss with a fist is better than none

Mensagem de Dale-89110245

É hoje!

Mensagem de Lenita-99956578

Ah, é! Pegou a câmera? A Dor não vai mesmo?

Mensagem de Dale-89110245

Não vai,né! Disse que só sai daquela enfermaria do lado do Remo. Por isso estamos levando a câmera, ela quer ver tudo. Não se esqueça, a gente se encontra na esquina da Zonko's, ok?

Mensagem de Lenita-99956578

Fechou!Eu mal acredito.

* * *

Mensagem de Black-91050506

Não fica nervoso, cara. Se ela topou é porque ela gosta de você. Deus sabe o motivo.

Mensagem de James-91050856

Eu não tô nervoso.

Mensagem de Black-91050506

O nervosismo não vai te levar a lugar algum, James. Você só tem de não ir com muita sede ao pote, sacumé?

Mensagem de James-91050856

Eu não tô nervoso!

Mensagem de Black-91050506

Se você gaguejar, morder o lábio dela forte demais, levar um tapa porque tentou passar a mão... Não tem problema!É só você manter a calma. N-Ã-O-F-I-C-A-N-E-R-V-O-S-0!

Mensagem de James-91050856

PORRA, SIRIUS!EU NÃO TÔ NERVOSO!

Mensagem de Black-91050506

Imagina se tivesse. Boa sorte!

* * *

Câmera on-15h25

**Eles acabaram de entrar no Madame Rosmerta, Lene. E você tá atrasada... Como sempre.**

Eu fui dar uma olhada na Dorcas, ok? Me deixa. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Nada. Os dois estão conversando só e se minha leitura labial estiver correta estão falando sobre rabanete.**

Cruzes...

Câmera off-14h28

Câmera on-15h32

Pára de ficar desligando a câmera que você vai perder as coisas importantes.

**Nossa como meus pés parecem gordos! Parecem pés de pão. Dale pés de pão! Que coisa horrorosa!**

Dale quer fazer o favor de filmar dentro do bar ao invés da sua pedicure mal-feita?

**Ai!Sua grossa. Isso aqui tá muito entediante. **

O que você está fazendo aqui, Sirius?

_Ora, o mesmo que vocês duas._

**Vocês querem calar a boca?**

_Não enche Dale. _

**Ai,meu Deus! O Malcom tá me ligando...Pega a câmera e continua filmando, Lene.**

Se me obriga.

**Obrigo.**

Ok.

_Mandona ela, não?_

Ela acha que é a líder do grupo, mas na verdade eu que sou, mas sou sutil demais e por isso elas não percebem.

_Eu também sou o líder._

Ah é?

_Você tá duvidando,Lene?_

Eu?Nãoooooo, magina.

_Que seja. A Lilly sabe que vocês estão gravando o encontro dela com o Jay?_

Não e nem precisa ficar sabendo. Não vamos jogar na internet ou algo assim...Só estamos gravando pra Dorkie não perder o beijo histórico. Ela não quer sair do lado do Remo, você sabe.

_Sei...Ainda mais que é culpa dela ele estar naquele estado._

Você pirou de vez? Não foi culpa dela.

_Foi sim!_

Não foi! Ai,cala a boca e me deixa filmar. Você só fala besteira mesmo.

_Não calo! E quer saber do que mais? Me dá essa câmera, vamos parar com essa pouca vergonha de filmar o encontro dos outros._

Sai daqui...Não chega perto!Ahhhh!Mê devolve essa câmera!AGORA!

_Você não vai conseguir pegar seu gremlin do mal!Não adianta...AI!Minha canela!Derrubou a câmera no chão, sua louca!_

Louca é a sua mãe!Me deixa em paz que eu quero filmar o beijo!

_Você quer um beijo?_

_É isso que você quer...então tá.Vem aqui._

Sirius...não.

_Vem aqui._

Pára! Você tá me assustando.

_Lene..._

Me solta, Sirius!Pára agora! Não! Eu...

Câmera off-15h38


End file.
